Love For A Vampire
by DarkProphesy
Summary: The new and improved. A strange woman joins Hellsing. She has no past and her only companion is a white wolf. Her identity is unknown, her name is all she has. Can Hellsing help her or is she someone, or something, that will be used against them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, it's been over a year and I've taken down the original 'Love For A Vampire.' I actually bothered to rewrite it so hopefully it's better than before. I lost my password so that's why it's taken so long for me to get back to you all. Sorry! Well, I'm back now, and hopefully I'll keep better track of my PW. I'll just put _-break-_ where the scene ends.

Disclamers: I don't own Hellsing, Inori, however, is mine.

Alucard… _You are a mystery. Who you are, what you were; strange. You thrill in killing, you stand for all I hate, but why can I not look away? Is it to be? What must never happen will occur this millennia? You are a monster, a beast, and a wonder. But now you rest unused, awaiting what will be your awakening. A young child, Integral Wingates Hellsing. As I watch her, I see she is clever. She will awaken you from eternal slumber. And then, we meet, be it for Heaven or Hell. We both shall live or perish at the will of God. Until then…_

_-break-_

A young woman was passing a large building. She stopped and looked past the iron gate. She felt a strong pull. The wind, as if urging her on, blew towards the mansion. She would look into this after she spoke with her friend. She noticed the guards, they were watching her. She shivered and continued down the road.

"… into eternal damnation. Amen." Integra finished as she shot the last Ghoul between the eyes. She always hated seeing them. Monsters that had been human, now only mindless beasts. Seras ran up to Integra but stopped short. Integra looked at Seras with an inquiring look. Seras said nothing, instead pointed up. Integra followed Seras's gaze to the top of a building. She was shocked at what she saw. Standing there in the moonlight was a white wolf, watching them. It stayed a second longer then lept away.

"What is a wolf doing in London?" Seras asked.

Integra replied, "I don't know…"

_-break-_

Walter, the next morning, brought in a young woman who wished to meet with Integra. Integra was curious as to how this woman found out about Hellsing. She told Walter to bring her in and was quite surprised at what she saw. The young woman was striking, with silvery white hair, fair skin, and deep, but gentle, blue eyes. Her clothing suggested she was not very well off in the way of money, though she wasn't exactly poor. Even though Integra knew she had never seen her before, the woman felt very familiar.

Integra motioned at a chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat," she said. "What may I do for you today?"

"Well," her voice was soft. "I wish to be a solider for your organization."

"I see." Integra looked into the woman's eyes, searching for an ulterior motive, but saw only determination. "And may I ask how you found us?"

She smiled. "I did my homework." And she refused to say more.

Integra was silent for a moment. "Well then, have you had any combat training? Any battle experience? And what did you say your name is?"

"Inori. As for your other question, no, I have not had any official training. I am good with a gun though. If it shoots, I can use it with some efficiency. I am a pretty sharp shooter."

Integra raised and eyebrow. "How sharp?"

Inori thought for a moment. "Two hundred yards, I think."

Integra honestly doubted that. Only Alucard and Seras could shoot like that, and with good reason. They were vampires after all.

"Show me."

_-break-_

The sun was high over the training field as the assessment began. Inori held a standard rifle the soldiers used in combat. The target was measured two hundred yards away. Integra nodded and Inori took aim. She fired three times then lowered the gun. It was too far to see if she had made her mark. Integra stopped short as they neared the target. All three shots had made it, and with deadly aim. There was a bullet hole in the head chest and gut, each in perfect alignment.

Walter was speechless, even Seras had a hard time shooting like that, even when she hit the target.

"I think I out did myself this time," Inori said smiling.

"Very impressive, indeed," Walter replied.

Integra continued to think about this. There was something about this woman that didn't seem right. Then, as if on cue, a voice spoke in her head.

"_Could you ponder any louder?" _Alucard asked, though not annoyed .

"_You should meet our new member, she's quite remarkable."_

"_I'm sure I'll meet her tonight," _He said, withdrawing from her mind.

Integra then realized she was being spoken to. She flushed and asked Inori to repeat herself.

"I asked if I was acceptable."

Integra smiled. "Welcome to Hellsing."

_-break-_

Seras was awoken by her master almost immediately after sunset.

"_Get up you bum!"_

Seras leaped out of her coffin and tripped over herself. _"Master! I told you not to do that!"_

"_What?" _Alucard asked all too innocently. _"Integra has been waiting for us, so get up here as soon as you can."_

Seras sighed. She got up off the floor and brushed herself off. _I wonder what Integra wants with us so early? Oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough._

_-break-_

Alucard was waiting outside of Integra's office door when Seras came up.

"Master-"

"Come, Police Girl, Integra wants us now."

They walked into Integra's office, and stopped short. The woman standing next to Integra was indeed remarkable. Her most noticeable trait was her hair, pure and white as fresh fallen snow that fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes spoke of nothing but kindness. Not the usual appearance of a soldier. Alucard couldn't see her on the field. She looked directly at him and smiled. Alucard felt a chill go down his back _Who is this woman? Or should I say what? She can't be human…_ He wondered to himself.

"-is Inori," Integra said breaking his train of thought. "I expect both of you to show her around the mansion."

"Yes, Master," both vampires said in unison. They turned and led Inori out of the room. Seras was chatting about anything and everything that came to mind. Alucard knew she only did this when she was nervous. Did she sense what he did about Inori? Inori was smiling and listened. He was losing his patience with Seras when Inori stopped and faced down a different hallway. Alucard walked up behind her and saw a wolf walking towards them. Its coat matched Inori's hair and also had blue eyes. It trotted over and stared up at Alucard. Inori walked over to the large white wolf and knelt in front of it. She rested her hand on its head. The wolf whined and wagged its tail. She smiled and stood, watching as the wolf turned and walked back the way it had come. In the blink of an eye, it was gone. Alucard and Seras looked at each other and back at the strange woman. Inori looked back and blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"An explanation?" Alucard suggested. "What is a wolf doing here?"

"Oh. That was Heartbreak. She is… a good friend of mine." Inori smiled at him. He had a strange feeling. No one smiled at him, ever. Except Seras when she was telling some stupid joke. Then he would just glare at her. But Inori was different somehow. He would look into this later.

"Whatever. As long as Integra doesn't mind, I don't care if a wolf is roaming the place. I like dogs." He smiled, full fanged.

Inori cocked to her head to one side, as if thinking, then laughed.

"You should smile more, it suits you," she said, and then continued down the hallway.

Alucard and Seras glanced at each other. Seras started to laugh and caught up with Inori. Alucard lingered a moment longer then followed. _I think we might get along just fine._

_-break-_

It was almost midnight and Inori was bored. She had been living in the mansion for almost a week and nothing interesting had happened. So she decided to explore the place a little more. She had already seen the firing range and the training fields. She and Seras were becoming good friends, but Alucard seemed to be avoiding her. She sighed. She didn't understand why she was drawn to him, for she had heard rumors of his behavior, but it was almost like she couldn't stay away.

She continued to focus on where she was going. She wondered where everyone was, what they were doing. She figured Integra was doing paperwork, as usual, and Walter was most likely doing what butlers do around a large house. At least that's what she guessed.

She walked up to one of the large windows that over saw the court yard. She saw Heartbreak wandering the area with her nose to the ground. Inori reached out with her mind to touch the wolf. She got images of reds and scarlet. Heartbreak was growling as she tracked something. Inori looked closer and saw a figure with a gun and screamed as it fired at the wolf. Heartbreak's head exploded in a crimson shower.

_-break-_

Inori woke up screaming. She looked frantically around the room for her friend. Heartbreak nosed the door open and hopped up on the bed. Inori wrapped her arms around the wolf's broad neck and cried with relief. There was a light press in her mind and Inori opened her thoughts to it. Heartbreak was concerned from the blue-green color message she was sending. She whimpered.

"I'm fine, really. It was only a bad dream," Inori whispered.

"_Can I come in?" _It was Seras.

Inori started. She forgot vampires could use telepathy. Inori was unaccustomed to using words when using telepathy as she only used colors and pictures when talking to Heartbreak, who was a wolf after all. She focused her thoughts and spoke.

"_Yes."_

Seras opened the door further and walked in.

"I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

Inori smiled. "Yeah. Just a bad dream."

Seras looked a little worried. "What kind of dream?"

Inori looked away. "It was nothing."

"Well… if you're sure."

Inori smiled again. "Thank you for your concern."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Seras said smiling back. "Well, if everything's okay, I'm going back to bed." Seras walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Inori had a strange feeling, though not bad. Aside from Heartbreak, she had never had a friend. It felt good. Heartbreak wagged her tail once and rested her head on Inori's lap and closed her eyes. It was almost dark. _Well, I can get another hour of sleep before everyone's up, _Inori thought and drifted back to sleep.

_-break-_

Alucard was drifting around aimlessly. _I should talk to her but… what do I say? Every time she looks at me she smiles. Why? She can't possibly _like_ me. She barely even knows me… Damn! Why am I acting like this? She's just a human. Even if she is a little different… _Alucard continued his musings and bumped into someone. He whipped out Jackal and aimed it straight at his "enemy."

"My aren't we jumpy tonight?" It was Inori. She only came up to his shoulders. He felt… embarrassed? He shouldn't. Vampires don't get embarrassed. Except Seras.

Alucard lowered his gun. He was flustered and mentally kicked himself. _What the hell are you doing_?! "Well, you should watch where you're going."

"I was just standing here. I wasn't going anywhere." She laughed. He felt himself start to blush and looked out the window.

"Nice night."

"You're acting strange. Are you okay?" Inori moved in front of him and looked straight into his hellfire red eyes. She didn't flinch away from him as everyone else did when they saw him. No, she never did that. Not even when they first met. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. He was shocked at first but then returned it with equal force. He felt a warm liquid against him and pulled her away. There was a long dagger in her back, the tip of the blade reaching her chest. Anderson was standing behind her, hands covered with her blood. Alucard howled with rage.

_-break-_

He awoke yelling (things that probably shouldn't be repeated as to keep this to the set rating.) Seras ran into the door, still half asleep. She opened it and ran in.

"Master!!!" She said, out of breath.

Alucard blinked a few times and got out of his coffin. "What do you want?" he growled.

Seras stared at him then sighed. _Looks like no one is sleeping well tonight. _"Anyway, Integra wanted to ask you something. She wouldn't tell me what though…"

"Oh, joy," he said and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Assassin in the Night

A/N: Hello again, and on to a new chapter. I have completed the whole story and I'll just take my time posting. The deal is once a month or every 7 reviews. Which ever comes first. And, as nessecary, I don't own Hellsing or any of its characters. Only Inori is mine.

Seras was sulking in her room, still nursing the bump on her head.

"Damn door…" She muttered

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she called.

Inori entered, Heartbreak following close behind. The wolf trotted over to Seras, who was sitting on the only chair in the room, and rested her head on Seras' lap. Seras smiled and patted the wolf's head. She looked up at Inori.

"Did you need something?" Seras inquired.

Inori looked upset. "What's wrong with Alucard? He's been acting strange lately."

Seras said, "More so than usual?"

"No, really." Inori said seriously.

"He hasn't been sleeping well." Seras shrugged.

Inori turned to leave. "Well, I'm going to go find him."

"Wait," Seras called.

Inori stopped and turned to face Seras.

"You like him, don't you?"

Inori blushed then grinned. "Maybe." And with that, she was gone. Heartbreak lingered a moment, as if she could not decide to stay or follow. She decided on the latter.

Seras stared at the door. _I hope she knows what she's getting herself into…_

Inori sped down the hallway towards Integra's office, Heartbreak at her heels. She reached the office door and knocked. She heard Integra say 'come in.' Inori opened the door and walked in. the sun was just setting.

"You just missed him," Integra said without looking up from the paperwork on her desk.

"Oh." Inori looked disappointed. "Well then, can I ask you something?"

Integra looked up. "Go ahead."

"Well-" Inori was cut off when Heartbreak snarled. She saw a flash of light reflect off what seemed to be a snipe rifle. A figure hidden in shadow was holding it. Before Integra knew what was happening, Inori was behind her as the glass shattered from several bullets hitting it. Integra yelled as Inori crumpled over. Another shadow raced by and charged the assassin.

"Alucard! Don't let him get away." Integra yelled as she tried to turn Inori over to inspect her wounds.

There was barking, yelling, and several gunshots. Then, a large black dog with eight red eyes jumped up onto the balcony, dragging something behind him. Alucard snarled with rage when he saw Inori. Integra had managed to turn Inori over and she was covered in blood. Several wounds were bleeding freely. Her breathing was ragged.

Seras and Walter ran into the room follow by some soldiers.

"Sir Integra, what happened?" Walter demanded.

Alucard growled and Integra answered, "We're about to find out. Drop him."

Alucard dropped the now limp figure onto the floor.

"So, explain yourself. What were your motives here? Who sent you?"

The man only laughed.

"Answer me, damn you!" Integra ordered, kicking the assassin in the ribs.

He groaned and curled up tighter. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked mockingly.

Heartbreak snarled and tried to attack but stopped short. She looked at Inori who was trying to sit up, blood pouring from her wounds. "Not… yet…" She whispered and collapsed. Alucard's eyes went wide. Heartbreak whimpered and ran over to her master.

Integra went back to her interrogation. Seras ran off to get the medical team up in Integra's office.

Alucard was beyond angry. He could barely focus on what his master was saying to the assassin. He could only see himself ripping the man apart. It was taking every ounce of effort not to kill him now. He didn't understand why he was so mad, Integra was unhurt. No, that wasn't it at all. He was mad because Inori had been the one hurt.

She was the only person who ever smiled at him, who had ever been friendly to him. He was afraid to admit it, even to himself, but he liked her, maybe even more than liked. He had never thought himself capable of affection. Maybe no one had ever given him the chance.

The soldiers were hauling off the assassin to the dungeons when the medical team came in. Heartbreak was whining and barking as they took Inori to the infirmary. Integra was talking to Walter about getting bulletproof glass.

A/N: Sorry it's short, I get that comment a lot. It's my style and some chapters will be shorter or longer than others. Just work with me. Anywho, at this posting rate, I'll be done posting somethime in '08… Get to reviewing and it _will _go faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lost Then Found

A/N: Well, here's chapter three. Still not getting any reviews, but hey, that's okay. This chapter is kinda of… well okay, _very _short. I promise it gets better! I love this one mainly 'cause it's sweet. Alucard does have a heart, even if he chooses to hide it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. But Inori is all mine!

"_He will come and when he does, he will set you free," a voice said to her. The little girl looked around but saw no one. She was alone in the world. All she knew was what the voice had said; she had to find the one who could save her._

_She had to find him at any cost to please the one who had sent her here. Her identity gone and memory wiped out, she had only her name; Inori._

"_All he has to do is name you…" the voice spoke, fading away into the darkness._

Alucard and Seras entered the infirmary a week after the incident. Inori had been unconscious ever since. Seras was obviously worried but Alucard was trying to be cool about it. Seras walked over to Inori's bed and sat in one of the chairs. It was about one in the morning. Inori's breathing was slow and steady, a big improvement from when she was shot. Her breathing had been gargled due to the fact that one of her lungs had been punctured.

For every medical reason she should have died that night. Instead, she was able to sit up for a brief time. She had lost a lot of blood, had a lung punctured her heart was skimmed, and was shot in the stomach twice. Yet she lived on. She was in a coma and had been in her death-like-sleep for a week. Every one knew she would not last long in this state.

Alucard listened as Seras talked to Inori about how she wished this hadn't happened. Alucard then had an idea.

"Move away, Police Girl," he said. "I want to try something."

Seras was surprised, but obeyed. Alucard stood beside Inori and placed his hand on her forehead. He entered her mind. He was immediately forced out. He tried again with the same results. After a few minutes, he was successful. He searched her thoughts for the core of her conscience. Her mind was a jumble of pain and confusion. He found her, curled in a ball in the center of her pain. He tried to get closer but her pain was too much. When he tried again, he was lashed by what felt like whips blessed with the highest of holy magic. He almost lost his focus but managed to hang on.

He called out to her but she made no move to show she heard him. He tried one more time. This time, however, he focused the one feeling that he thought was just an illusion and forced it through to her. Inori's eyes opened and looked at him, her expression blank as if she didn't know who he was. His heart sank. Then her eyes cleared as recognition took place. She smiled weakly at him and tried to stand. Her pain almost gone, he was able to approach her.

_Come, let's go back. _He held out his hand and she took it. Alucard withdrew back into his own mind, leading her back into reality.

Alucard's eyes regained focus as he came back to his body. Inori stirred and opened her eyes. Seras almost cried, she was so relived, crimson tears welling up in her eyes. Inori didn't seem the slightest bit alarmed. She just smiled and slowly sat up. Seras hugged Inori, being careful not to crush her.

Alucard smiled slightly and walked away. When Seras pulled away, she noticed Alucard was gone.

"Where did Master go?" She asked.

Inori could only smile as she closed her eyes and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Holy magic? What could that mean? Is she really what she appears to be? Tune in next time for chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I got a note saying (well, complaining...) that the charaters were out of character. Two words; I know. Everything that happens in this story I ment to be. So if you have a problem with this, please don't even bother reading further. I wrote this for myself, with the intention of letting others enjoy reading it as much as I did writting it. Flames are welcome as long as there is something weak in the plot. not something differrent about the people in it. If anyone (mainly Alucard) were "in character, the characters would be the following;

1. Seras would be seriously depressed 

2. Inori would be suicidal 

3. Integra would probably be pulling her hair out 

and, 

5. Alucard doesn't 'love' anyone. 

Thank you for reviewing! And please continue, I like reviews. 

Chapter 4

True Confession

Alucard was pacing the basement for at least an hour before he came to his conclusion. He would talk to Inori. Now that he was sure she wasn't human, or at least not a normal one, he felt he could tell her how he felt about her. But first, he had to know what she was. _Easier said than done. What do I say? What the hell are you? _Well, one thing was for certain, she wasn't a vampire. He still remembered being hit by the shield in her mind. It was definitely holy magic.

He shrugged and went upstairs. Inori was still in the infirmary under close watch after her miraculous awakening, but was scheduled to leave in a few days. When he entered, Inori looked up at him bright eyed and smiled. Alucard was at a loss for words. He was still unused to having anyone smile at him.

"Inori… we have to talk," he started.

Her smile faded. "Yes?"

"I need to know, _what _you are. You can't be human."

"Oh… well, you would know." She tried to smile but couldn't. "I guess I'm not then."

"You don't need to hide anything," he said softly.

"I'm not. The only thing is… I don't know who I am, where I came from. All I've had, for as long as I can remember, is my name and Heartbreak."

"Amnesia?"

"I don't know. But I keep dreaming someone is talking to me. The voice keeps telling me to find someone. The one who can free me…" she trailed off. "I don't know who the voice is talking about though." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I just don't know."

Alucard was again at a loss for words. He hadn't meant to upset her. Now he had no idea what to say to her.

"I'm… sorry," was all he could think of.

"It's not your fault," she sighed.

"You said something about a dream. Can you elaborate more on it?"

She frowned. "The voice said, 'All he has to do is name you,' or something like that."

Alucard thought. "Name you… You mean what you are?"

"I guess," Inori shrugged.

"How would I even know where to begin? I don't know of many non-human beings capable of complex thought. Unless… are you a Werewolf?"

Nothing happened.

"Perhaps not," Inori said after a moment.

Alucard sighed. Inori was looking at him with a quizzical expression.

"I don't understand. You've been avoiding me for so long. Why the sudden change?"

Alucard smiled faintly. "I guess it's because I couldn't lie to myself any more."

Inori expression softened.

"I… I love you," he said quietly.

Tears ran down her cheeks. Alucard was startled. He thought he had made a mistake when she jumped out of her bed and embraced him. She felt warm against him.

The mansion shook slightly and Integra's voice boomed inside his head.

"_Alucard! We're under attack by a large army of Ghouls! Get up here, now! And call Seras!"_

Alucard swore. "Damn Ghouls!"

Inori pulled away, confused.

"We'll take care of this soon," he said turning to leave.

"I'm coming with you," Inori said.

Alucard stopped. "No."

Inori pouted. "Why not?"

"I'm not going to risk losing you. I just made my confession and I'm sure as hell not going to see you killed."

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'll be careful, I promise."

He looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes. "No, please."

Inori sighed, and then nodded. "Okay." Then, without warning, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Be careful," she whispered.

His hand touched where she had kissed him, light as a butterfly, and smiled sincerely for the first time since he could remember. With that, he turned and left. Inori reached out with her mind and called out to Heartbreak to come.

_As if I'm going to stay put and let you in on all the action._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fate Has It

A/N: Hello! This chapter really gets things moving. I'm not really good at doing fight scenes, but I tried! Hope you like and please review!

Inori and Heartbreak, at first, tried to follow Alucard, but he had fazed through several walls and onto a different level of the mansion to get to his destination. Which wasn't very far as the Ghouls were advancing rapidly and the human soldiers were no match. They turned a corner and came across a small group of Ghouls ripping apart what was left of a troupe of Hellsing soldiers. Heartbreak snarled and charged.

"Heartbreak! No!" Inori screamed.

A Ghoul noticed the wolf and turned to fire, but Heartbreak was faster and leapt at it, tearing the Ghoul's throat out. The Ghoul crumpled over as the wolf moved to the next.

Alucard heard Inori scream. _I told her to stay put! _He thought angrily. He shot the last few Ghouls, and went of to find her.

Heartbreak was covered in blood and panting hard when she was finished. The wolf slowly approached the trembling Inori and collapsed at her feet. Inori had never known her friend could kill the undead.

She heard someone laugh behind her and spun around to see a vampire. That was what she noticed first. Then she saw the gun. It was almost the same as Alucard's Jackal and most likely loaded with a special type of ammunition.

"I probably shouldn't waste a blessed bullet on a human, but it looks like you could be trouble. First you, then the mutt," he smirked. The vampire looked familiar. Then it hit her. He was the man who had tried to kill Integra.

Alucard turned the corner just in time to see the vampire shoot Inori. He shot her at close range, right through the heart. Everything seemed to slow down. Blood was pouring from the hole in her chest. Inori stared down at it as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then he realized the only way to save her this time was to tell her what she really was. The one thing he had hoped he'd never have to see. It was so clear now; everything about her was so pure.

"Inori," he called out to her. "You're an… Angel!"

Heartbreak burst into tiny particles and merged with Inori. She screamed and hunched over. Her back seemed to swell and two great wings came forth. They were dark at first but turned white as the feathers hardened. The wings began to droop as she straightened out, but then spread out, taking up the entire hall. Alucard couldn't see the vampire past them.

The vampire was frozen with fear. He couldn't kill an Angel with blessed bullets. That would do nothing. He backed away towards a window. She advanced slowly after him. His back pressed against the glass and he tried to shoot her again. The bullets never even reached the Angel; they stopped just short of her and fell to the ground.

"You… Freak!" he yelled.

The Angel just smirked and charged him, sending them both flying out the window.

Alucard ran to the window and looked down. Nothing. He heard something above him and looked up. Inori had the vampire by the neck and was carrying him up past the roof. She continued to rise with the struggling vampire. Blood was pouring down his body as if her touch alone was tearing him apart. She passed the mansion roof and rose until they were out of sight. A minute later the vampire fell past the window and hit the ground with a sickening thud. He was definitely dead. Alucard looked back up and saw Inori glide down and land on the roof across the courtyard. He passed through the ceiling and headed towards the roof.

_-break-_

He reached the roof and looked around. It was windy and cold. She was perched on the ledge and shivering, her wings covering most of her body. He approached her slowly.

"Inori," he said softly.

"Go away," she said.

"No."

Inori rose, spreading her wings, and tried to take off again but Alucard was faster and grabbed her waist. She frantically started to struggle.

"Let go!" she cried. "You can't-" she cut off. _Touch me…_ he shouldn't be able to.

She went limp and fell into his arms, crying. He held her, not saying anything, and waited until she had quieted. When she stopped, she turned and looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. She smiled weakly and rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Alucard lifted her up and carried her back into the mansion.

_-break-_

Seras came racing up to her master, eyes full of panic.

"Master! The Ghouls have breached the second level! We can't hold them off much longer." She gasped when she saw what he was carrying. It was Inori, only with… wings? "What happened-"

Alucard cut her off. "I'm going to leave her in Integra's room. I'll be right there." He passed through a door and re-emerged a moment later.

"What has happened? Where is every one?"

"Walter and Integra are in the basement," Seras said. "And the Ghouls just keep coming. I think it's going to be hard keeping this one a secret from the world."

"I wouldn't worry about that yet," he said moving around her and passing through a wall.

Seras ran for the stairs.

_-break-_

Inori's eyes snapped open and she sat up. _Where am I? _She looked around. It was a small, sparsely furnished room. On the bedside table was a picture of a little Integra with who must have been her father. _I'm in Integra's room, _she realized. She got off the bed and remembered what had happened. _If the Ghouls are still attacking, then I didn't kill the master vampire. _She tried opening the door and found it was locked. There was a complex looking lock, she knew she didn't have time to figure it out. Then she remembered her wings. She ran to the window and smashed the lock. She jumped out the window spreading her wings and glided down to where the Ghouls stationed outside the mansion waited for orders.

Then she saw him; the vampire in charge of this madness. He was laughing maniacally, ordering them to continue firing. Inori's eyes narrowed. She rose a little higher and once she was directly above him, she folded her wings and dove. He looked up, smirked and jumped easily to the side. She smashed the pavement in a rough landing and charged him again. She grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. He yelled in surprise and then in pain as his arm began to burn. He pulled out a gun and shot her in the head. Inori stumbled back as the wound healed instantly, the bullet dropping to the ground. She took off again and rose until she was out of range. Then, Inori's wings began to glow as she focused her energy into them.

Then, with one great beat of her wings, she sent a shower of razor sharp feathers down, instantly killing the Ghouls they touched and badly damaging the vampire. She folded her wings and dropped, stopping just before she hit the ground. The vampire was bleeding heavily and choking on his own blood. Inori walked up to him and frowned. She pulled out another feather from her left wing and quickly thrust it into the vampire's skull. He died instantly. The Ghouls collapsed into piles of dust.

_-break-_

Everything went quiet. Integra, Walter, and several soldiers were locked in the basement, waiting, while the Ghouls were attempting to break down the door. They were baffled as to why there was a sudden silence.

After about ten minutes, Walter made a decision.

"Brace yourselves," Walter said. "We're going to open the door."

Some of the soldiers began unbarring the door while the rest braced themselves for an attack. Integra pulled out a pistol. They were about to open the door when Alucard passed through it and blinked in surprise.

"Uh… what are you all doing in my room?"

_-break-_

Integra was silent as Alucard told her what had happened as far as he knew.

"We have yet to learn why the Ghouls just died. Someone must have gotten the head vampire."

Then he remembered that he had left Inori in Integra's room. He started for the room when he saw her coming down the stairs. She was covered in blood and looked staggeringly tired. She collapsed in his arms. He held her, then noticed her wings were gone.

"I know," she whispered. "Just because I'm an Angel doesn't mean I have to have them all the time."

Integra came up behind them but said nothing.

"I'm taking her up to her room," Alucard said.

Integra nodded. "I'll get a medic to take a look at her."

Alucard took Inori up in his arms, carried her to her room, and placed her gently on her bed. He saw the clock. It was almost six o'clock in the morning. He stared at her a moment longer, then kissed her on the forehead. He left to go back to his room. Inori smiled but didn't stir.

A/N: I thought it would add some comical effect to stick everyone in Alucard's room. Work with me on this, as yes, he would have killed them all...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Night Flight

Inori stood on the balcony outside her room, watching the sun set in vivid shades of red and gold. There was a slight breeze and it was pleasantly warm. However, she was not really paying attention to the beauty. It had been almost a month since Alucard had declared his love and she had regained her memories. She was still unsure why she had been sent to Earth, but she knew she would find out in time. When, however, she did not know. She smiled as she remembered how gentle the most powerful vampire she had ever met could be. However, she still couldn't figure out how he could touch her without being burned. She had a theory, but she still wanted to talk to him about it.

She never would have guessed that she would actually find the one the voice in her dream had spoken of. The one who would set her free as she had longed for. Now she wasn't so sure. Inori desperately missed Heartbreak. The wolf had vanished that fateful night. As Alucard told her, the wolf had become a part of her. But several times she tried to reach the wolf to no avail.

To make matters worse, when they had told Integra about Inori's true nature, Integra had dismissed the idea as impossible. Then Inori showed her. Integra had been amazed and a little overwhelmed.

Seras had been busy training new soldiers and still looking for more recruits; many men had died that night. Inori wished there was someway to undo the damage. To bring those people back.

She felt someone behind her, leaned back and sighed.

"You're up early," she said.

Alucard didn't say anything but put his arms around her and kissed her. Inori never remembered being so happy. He really loved her and she loved him. He moved her back inside as the sky darkened.

Inori watched him as he put his coat and hat back on. She was still lying on the bed reflecting. It had been wonderful. She looked out the window at the full moon. She then looked back at Alucard, who was also staring out the window. He looked back to her and their eyes met. She smiled at him and he grinned back.

Inori sat up and slid off the bed, picked up her clothes and put them back on. When she was dressed, she walked over to Alucard. He wrapped his arms around her and gazed into her eyes. He never thought himself capable of love. He was so lost in her eyes he almost didn't hear Integra speaking to him.

"_God damn it, Alucard! Are you even listening?" s_he yelled inside his head. He sighed. _"I said," _Integra repeated, _"we think there is another vampire on the loose. I want you, Seras, and Inori to go to Kingston and check it out. Come to my office and I'll brief you on your assignment," _with that she withdrew.

Inori looked at him and said, "I'm ready when you are." She had been "listening in" again.

"Then let's get Seras."

_-break-_

The two vampires and Inori stood in Integra's office awaiting further orders. Integra was shifting through some papers on the mysterious deaths and disappearances. The new bulletproof windows had just been put in, so the office was still quite messy. Integra looked up.

"Well," she started. "According to our sources, there have been several strange deaths and unexplained disappearances. We thought it was a vampire behind this until we learned there were no Ghouls to speak of." Integra looked at each of them in turn. "That's why I want you three to go down there and investigate."

Seras spoke up. "Sir, if there are no Ghouls, then there can't be a vampire. And if there is no vampire, then it could be virtually anything."

"And that's why we're going out there," Alucard said.

"And the sooner you go, the sooner we find out what's really going on," Integra told them, starting to get annoyed. "I have a car waiting for you outside ready whenever you are. Walter will be accompanying you." Integra pulled out a cigar and lit it. "If we find out tonight, we might be able to keep this from the general public, if it's not human."

Integra stuck the cigar in her mouth and closed her eyes in thought. Inori made a face and commented.

"You know, those things are terrible for your health."

Integra opened her eyes and glared. "Does it look like I care?"

"Whatever," Inori said and walked out of the room.

Alucard watched her leave. "I'm ready now," he said and followed.

Seras sighed and nodded her agreement.

Inori was back in her room perched on the balcony. Alucard walked up behind her.

"Don't mind her too much," he said. "She's been under a lot of stress."

"I know," Inori replied. She turned and hopped off the rail. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. He rested his cheek on her head, closing his eyes.

Walter walked into the room and cleared his throat. Alucard and Inori looked at him.

"If you two are ready…" he said, smiling at what he saw. Walter had never seen Alucard like this and from what he knew about the vampire, never thought he would. The biggest surprise was when they learned Inori's true identity.

The two broke apart and followed Walter out of the room.

They were silent as they headed to the main level until Inori spoke.

"Walter, I think I'll follow the car from the air."

They stopped, both Walter and Alucard looking at her in surprise.

"You could be seen," Alucard said.

"And we most definitely cannot have the world know of your existence. Nor can we have them know of Alucard and Seras."

"I'll be fine," she said. "I'll fly at about cloud line. No one will see me." Inori smiled.

It took some more convincing before they would let her fly. Walter, Alucard, and Seras got into the car and drove down the long driveway, through the gates, and onto the road. Inori launched herself from a balcony and with several beats of her powerful wings, began to gain altitude. Walter, as part of the deal, had put a small tracking device on her so they could keep track of her position.

As Inori passed over the gates, now almost a mile up, she smiled, remembering passing by them the first time. Fate has its ways of guiding people. As she reached the cloud line, she scanned the city below her. The lights shone so brightly and almost all of London was visible. She had never gone this high before, and the view was breathtaking. She reached out with her mind and touched Alucard.

"_If only you could see this. It's so beautiful!"_

"_It is possible,"_ he replied.

"_How?" _Inori asked.

"_I can do it with Seras, but I'm not sure if I can do it with you," _Alucard explained. _"But I could see through your eyes."_

"_Do it," _she said excitedly.

She then felt his presence stronger than ever in her mind. Her mind felt weighed down. It felt as if her were right next to her, though. She could feel his awe.

"_Like I said, isn't it wonderful up here?"_

"_Yes, I have to say, I envy you, too."_

Her head began to hurt. _"I don't think I can hold this much longer," _she said.

She felt him withdraw. Before he was gone, he said, _"Just be careful. I'll see you in Kingston."_

Kingston was not exactly far, from the air it would have only taken her about fifteen minutes, but since she was following the car several miles below her, she had to go much slower. The trip was estimated at about an hour. She could feel nothing out of the usual, no unnatural auras or dark energies. She was beginning to doubt there was any supernatural activity. Perhaps some very skilled killer?

Then, out of nowhere, a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. She faltered in mid air and almost dropped. But as suddenly as the pain had come, it was gone. She was breathing hard when Alucard spoke to her.

"_What just happened?" _He demanded

"_I don't know…" _was the reply

"_I could feel your fear from down here. Are you okay?" _She could tell he was worried.

"_Don't be so paranoid, I'm sure it was nothing,"_ she said, trying to be convincing.

He didn't sound convinced but said, _"If it happens again, consider yourself grounded."_

She tried not to laugh at that. Being grounded did have multiple meanings in this case.

"_I'll be fine, love, don't worry."_

When he withdrew from her mind, she searched within herself, trying to find the source of the attack. She could not find anything abnormal. _Maybe it's just stress… _She still couldn't shake the feeling that something had indeed happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Heaven's Hell

They reached Kingston at about 2:16 A.M. Inori waited for a clear landing, somewhere where there weren't too many people. None was most preferable. They found an area just outside the area, a back road surrounded by trees, and signaled her down. When she landed, Alucard seemed uneasy. He was still unnerved by the incident that had happened earlier. She walked over to the little group and smiled.

"You all seem nervous. Like we're going to a funeral," she said.

No one said anything. Inori sighed. "Well, I didn't sense anything from above. How about you guys?"

Alucard said, "Nothing at all."

"Same here," Seras said.

"That's strange. Maybe our sources were wrong?" Walter asked.

"No, there's something out there. Even if it's human, it's good, very good. We can't have someone like that running around," Inori said.

"You're right, I'll call Integra and see what she wants us to do." Walter went back to the car to call Integra.

Inori stood silently. Something was wrong. She could feel someone, or something, coming closer. She looked around. Neither vampire seemed to notice. She was about to say something when something moved. There was a howl somewhere in the distance. Alucard pulled out his guns and stood ready. Seras was looking for the source of the movement. Something was moving quickly through the trees, and then stopped. They looked in the direction the sound had come from. There was more movement, only this time from behind.

Walter came up behind them.

"What do you think it is?" Walter whispered.

"I can't sense anything, not even a life force, no aura, nothing," Alucard said through clenched teeth.

Inori scanned the trees. She could feel a presence. It felt so strange, yet familiar at the same time. Alucard and Seras moved towards the trees, Seras just behind her master.

Suddenly, from another angle, a large, silver wolf jumped forth, his gold eyes flashing in the moonlight. Alucard turned to fire but another wolf intercepted, knocking the silver to the ground. The other was a shocking resemblance of Heartbreak. Blue eyes, shinny white coat, one could almost say it was Heartbreak, only both were as big as the car.

The silver wolf got on its feet almost as soon as he hit the ground. Both stared the other down, teeth bared. Alucard looked around for Inori, but she was gone. Then he looked back at the white wolf, which now had its back to them. He touched the wolf's mind with his own and gasped.

The white wolf turned to look at him, giving the other an opening. He lunged at her and snapped at her throat. The white wolf dodged, but just barely. She turned and bit the silver wolf's flank. He yelped and tried to pull away, tearing a large portion of his leg open. The silver wolf stumbled and fell, hitting the ground hard. He began to thrash and tried to get up. Alucard pointed the gun at the wolf's head.

"Give it up," he smirked.

The wolf snarled and tried to bite, but the white wolf knocked the vampire out of the way. The silver wolf's eyes went wide and he stopped struggling. He whimpered and pressed himself against the ground. The white wolf stood over him and growled. There was a long silence between the two wolves then, with a flash of light, the silver wolf's leg mended and he jumped to his feet. He eyed the white wolf cautiously then ran off.

Alucard got up and walked over to the white wolf.

"Master, be careful!" Seras called.

"It's alright, it's Inori," he responded. He looked the wolf in the eyes and smiled. Inori whimpered.

"_I don't know how to change back," _she said.

"_Just remember what you were before," _he said, resting his hand on her head.

She closed her eyes and began to glow. Her form began to change and reshape. Then Inori was back to the way she was. She looked over herself and sighed with relief.

"I didn't know I could do that," she said, then looked at Alucard and frowned. "And you should be more careful. Do you have any idea what you were up against?"

Alucard was stunned.

"I'm not sure where he came from, but there are more like him. That was another Angel."

They all stared in disbelief.

"Then why did you let him go?" Alucard demanded.

"I don't kill for fun, you know," Inori said.

They decided not to pursue the topic. Inori was silent as they all got into the car. Alucard had the feeling this was going to be a very long night.

_-break-_

On a cliff, a few miles away, there was a small group, some wolves, others human. A silver wolf came running into the area. A man walked up to him and frowned when he heard the news. This was good/bad news. The reason they had come had presented itself, now the only problem was getting the target.

"So, Inori has awoken, now we need her back. And if this is true, that a vampire is able to touch her, then we have a problem."

The others looked at him.

"Either he is immune to our magic or…" The man shuddered. He didn't want to think about it. It was unnatural. A vampire and an angel? Not likely. But still… he would believe it when he saw it, until then, the vampire was an obstacle. The Angel smirked. W_atch out vampire…here we come. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Killer Revealed

A/N: Here is chapter 8! There will be a sequal to this. I won't be posting that for a long time though... It has a name, but you'll just have to wait. I hope all you readers will keep reviewing. Please? Hope you like this as much as I liked writting it. Enjoy!

Inori was tense when they got into the car. She only prayed he wasn't here. They drove on in silence for some time. Alucard could feel her anxiety. He placed his hand on hers.

"_What's wrong?" _he asked.

"_Nothing," _she replied.

"_It's not nothing, I can tell just by looking at you."_

"_I wouldn't worry about it, yet. I just have a bad feeling, that's all." _She gave him a tired smile.

He would have said more when Walter spoke.

"I think we might need to rent a room somewhere. We can't very well stay in the car all day."

Alucard didn't like the sound of that. Seras sighed but made no comment.

"Where do you suggest?" Inori asked.

They pulled into a small lot in front of a motel. It was a depressing little place, even by Alucard's standards. Walter stopped the car in front of the front office and left the motor running. He entered the small building then came back out with two sets of keys. He drove the car over to the rooms. They all got out and looked around. It was cold and dark, and the rooms, when they entered, where not much warmer. Alucard looked skeptical and Seras ran her hand over the small table by the door, picking up a lot of dust. She grimaced. The furniture was faded and the place smelled of mold.

Walter could tell they weren't happy, even though none of them said anything.

"A small price to pay for an out of the way place," he said. "At least here we have a smaller chance of being found."

"Don't worry about it Walter. You have a point, and I for one, don't have a problem," Inori said.

Alucard and Seras walked in further and Seras sat on one of the beds.

"Well, it could be worse. We could have had to sleep in the car," Seras said.

Alucard stood beside Inori and whispered something to her. She didn't react; instead, she looked at Walter.

"Walter, what are our plans, now that we're here?"

"Well, I was thinking, and Alucard, just hear me out on this, that we would split up. Inori, you and I can scout the area by day, while Alucard and Seras scout by night."

Alucard was about to protest but Walter put his hand up. "That way, we will have a constant watch on the area."

Alucard glared at the old butler but said nothing. Inori leaned against him and nodded her agreement. Seras eyed her master nervously.

"Sounds good to me," she said after a moment.

Inori elbowed the vampire and he looked at her uncertainly. Then he muttered something under his breath and nodded his head.

"Well then, now that that's settled, we should be out of here in an hour," Walter said to Inori. "I'll be back when it's time to go." With that, Walter left to go to the neighboring room.

"You look pale, are you okay?" Inori asked Alucard when Walter had left.

"I swear I'm going to have grey hairs before we go home."

Inori laughed and he smiled faintly.

"You shouldn't worry so much. I'll be careful, I promise."

He remembered the last time she had said that. It had been the same night she had almost died. He pulled her close. She didn't resist. She knew he was scared. Heck, she was scared too. If anything were to happen to her, she knew he would never forgive himself for letting her go. Same if something were to happen to him. She knew she would never find anyone else.

Seras smiled, she never thought her master was capable of anything other than destruction. She never figured he would find someone who could see past his outward appearance and behavior. But she had known Inori was different when she had first arrived. She had also never seen him so protective over anyone other that Integra, though she was a different matter.

Then a strange question popped into her mind. She had never given it much thought until now. How was it that Alucard could touch Inori? Seras hadn't touched Inori for the fear that she would be burned but Alucard, even knowing what she was, was still able to.

"Master, how is it that you can touch Inori? When you told me what happened to the other vampire, you said all she did was touch him and he started to bleed."

Alucard frowned, he hadn't thought of that either. He looked down at Inori who only shrugged.

"I was wondering about that too," Inori said. "I think it has something to do with the fact that you didn't care about what I was at the time. Mind over matter. But I wouldn't get to close to another Angel; I'm not sure what would happen."

Walter walked back into the room with a map.

"It's almost time to go," he said. 'I got a map from the front desk to plot out where we should search first."

Inori walked over to him as he set the map on the table. She looked at it a moment then back to Walter.

"Any particular areas in mind?" Inori asked.

"Most of the disappearances occurred in the northern districts. We might as well start there."

"I'm ready when you are," Inori said.

"Before we go, I have something for you," Walter said. He was holding a small case that Inori hadn't noticed.

He set it on the table and opened it. Inside was a small, silver handgun with engravings in Latin. Along with that were three cartridges with ammunition.

"Integra and I both agreed that you couldn't go unarmed. So we had a custom weapon made for you."

Inori took the gun out of the case and held it in one hand. It was incredibly light and fit in her hand perfectly. She smiled.

"Thank you, Walter."

"And without further delay, we should be going."

Alucard rested one hand on Inori's shoulder as she put the gun in a pocket inside her coat. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't be so worried, nothing will happen."

She followed Walter to the car. The sun was just beginning to rise.

Alucard and Seras stood in the doorway and watched as the car pulled out.

Seras looked at Alucard and said, "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

They walked back into the room and the door shut.

_-break-_

Inori and Walter stood on a corner and decided what they should do first. In the end, they decided to split up and meet back by the car in an hour. Walter gave Inori a cell phone in case something happened and some money for bus fares and food.

They parted and Inori decided to walk around for a while to get her bearings. She noticed several "missing" posters with pictures of people who had disappeared. People were just starting out for work and students at the local high school were going to school. It was about an hour before she found something.

There was a crime scene in an alley, she moved a little closer. She was horrified at all the blood there was. A small child was clinging to a figure covered by a sheet. He kept saying something, but he was crying too hard to make sense.

An officer was standing by him, a sad expression on her face. Finally, she said something to him and he began screaming. The officer lifted him up, but when she did, he dragged the sheet with him. Inori fought off a wave off nausea. It was a woman, but she was so mangled, it was hard to tell except from the remains of the dress she was wearing.

The small boy broke away from the officer and ran towards Inori. He clung to her leg, still crying. She looked down at him then knelt. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she lifted him up. He looked to be about five. The officer who had been with him ran over to them.

"Are you a family member of his?"

"No, but was that his mother?" Inori asked.

"Unfortunately. This is the fifth one this week. I'm afraid I'll have to take him from you, he needs to go back to his family."

Inori tried to pass the child to the officer, but he screamed in protest and tightened his grip. They were unsure of what to do with him.

"Are you sure you're not related, maybe a friend of his family?" the officer asked.

"No, I've never seen him before," Inori said, confused.

The officer frowned. "I don't know why I just thought of this, but, how did you get past the officers who are supposed to keep civilians away from this area?"

"I'm with a police force, so to say. She pulled out the license she had gotten when she had first joined Hellsing.

"Hellsing, huh? Never heard of it."

"Not many have," Inori said. "But I assure you, we are quite authentic."

"Alright then, I suppose it's okay. Hey, would you mind keeping an eye on him until we can reach his family? Maybe see if you can get any details pertaining to this?"

"Sure."

The officer started giving out orders and jogged off. The body was being hauled off and the investigation team started looking around for clues.

Inori watched, as she did, she felt something was wrong with this situation. This was not the work of a human. She could have sworn she saw bite marks on the body. Could it be a vampire? She rejected the idea. It looked like a dog had done it. Then she thought, _Alucard can turn into a dog…but there should be Ghouls. This just doesn't add up._

She pulled out the cell phone Walter had given her and called him. She quickly told him what she had seen. The child had stopped crying and was silent. He seemed to be listening to what she was saying. She hung up and put the phone away.

The boy spoke.

"I'm not sure if this will help," he whispered. "But a man wearing a dirty brown coat was walking away when the police came. He looked suspicious to me."

"Do you know where he was going, or which direction he went?"

The boy thought for a minute. "Yeah. He was heading for the old theater, a couple blocks from here. No one goes there any more. My dad says it closed down years ago."

She put the child down and looked at him. "I'll make sure whoever did this will be punished."

A car pulled in and a man got out and ran over.

"Jamie!" he took the child in his arms.

He looked at Inori. "Thank you so much for looking after him."

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She watched the man take his son back to the car and drive off.

_There is a limit to even my tolerance. Whoever did this will pay with their life._

_-break-_

She walked down the road, heading towards the old theater the boy had mentioned. When she reached it, she felt a strange presence inside. It was a run down old building with all its windows boarded up. There was a large gap between some boards on the side of the building. She slowly approached the opening and looked in. It was dark, a light draft coming from within.

She stepped into the building and paused. She could feel a life force coming from above. She looked around and saw a staircase. The life force got stronger as she assented. She reached the next level; nothing. She continued up. She finally reached the top floor and was horrified at all the blood there was. It looked as though there had been a massacre. She heard someone wheeze and spun around just in time to see a shadowed figure send her flying. She hit the wall hard but landed on her feet. She scanned the room. She heard it move again. She pulled out the handgun Walter had given her but kept it concealed.

She heard movement above her and fired. Someone fell from the rafters. He crouched, not moving. Inori kept the gun level.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The man chuckled. He was dressed like a beggar. "You are either very brave, or very foolish."

"I opt for the first. Tell me this then; are you the one responsible for the deaths here?"

"Some, not all," the man said standing up.

"Then there are others."

"I wouldn't know," he mocked.

Their eyes locked. Only his eyes were not human. They looked more like a wolf's, golden and feral. _A Werewolf! _She realized. Well, if she knew Walter, the gun she had been given was most likely loaded with silver bullets. She smiled. He reached into his pocket and threw something at her. There was an explosion and a lot of smoke. Inori choked and lost sight of the Werewolf. She heard him laugh and was rammed. She knew her magic was probably no use here. Unless she wanted the whole world to know. She heard the familiar click of a gun and was shot in the neck.

"Ciao," she heard him say.

"You wish!" she yelled as the bullet dropped and her wound healed.

She side kicked him in the ribs and heard him give an astonished yelp. He hit the ground hard. He rolled over and his form began to alter. Hair began to develop rapidly and his face elongated into a wolfish appearance. In an instant he was a wolf. He was almost as large as Inori was in her wolf form but not nearly as strong. She followed suit. The two wolves stared each other down. The other's lips pulled back in a feral grin.

"_Another Werewolf? I never would have guessed," _he said, growling.

Inori snarled and charged. There was a quick skirmish before Inori had the Werewolf pinned.

"_Not a Werewolf," _she said. _"Consider me your deliverer." _With that, she tore his throat out. He shuddered then went limp, terror still in his eyes. His form melted back into its human shape. Inori sneezed out a spray of blood and walked away. She could hear sirens in the distance. She leapt from the window onto the roof of the neighboring building. Inori set out to find Walter as the sun began to set.

It was dark when she found him. She was back in her human form when she dropped to the ground. Walter looked panicked.

"Where were you, and good God! What happened?"

Inori was still covered in the Werewolf's blood. She smiled. "I found one of the killers responsible for this madness."

"Good, but, wait… One of them?" Walter asked, confused. "You mean there are more?"

"That's what the killer said. I asked him if he were the one responsible for the deaths, and, to quote directly, he said, 'Some, not all.' He wouldn't give any clues though."

Walter sighed. "Well, let's get you back to the motel and cleaned up before someone notices." He offered her his coat.

He led her back to the car and they drove off.

"But just as a favor, please tell me when you don't plan on coming back at the scheduled time. I was so busy worrying about you, I had no time to do much else but try to convince myself you were alright."

"Sorry…"

"Well, at least you're safe." Walter chuckled. "Alucard would have had my head."

_-break-_

They reached the motel after the sun had set. Alucard had been pacing the room endlessly, or so it seemed to Seras. Seras looked out the window when the heard a car pull up. She smiled.

"Master, they're back."

Alucard looked over her shoulder and sighed. When Walter and Inori entered, Alucard knew something had happened. He could smell blood. Inori was wearing Walter's coat, which confused him. He knew why the moment she took it off. She was covered in blood.

She laughed softly when she saw his expression. "It's not mine," she assured him.

She slipped of the sweater she was wearing, leaving her in a tank top.

"And this is why we should always have a spare change of clothes."

Alucard sighed. Seras questioned them as to what they had learned, if anything, and both vampires listened silently.

"Aside from the Werewolf, nothing out of the ordinary," Inori said. She also told them about the murder. "I don't think the Werewolf did that though…"

Then Alucard and Seras were to do their part of the investigation. Inori sat on the bed watching them get ready. Then they left, disappearing into the night.

A/N: Not many chapters left now. I didn't write it very long. It's only 17 chapters... plus an epilouge. Soooo... 18 in all. Yeah. I'll try to make the sequal longer. It's cute so far and I don't reall know where I want it to go. I know I'm including Anderson (I know many of you are saying, "Where the hell is Anderson!?") Whatever. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

Nirvana

A/N: We're now about half way through. So... what do you think? I haven't gotten any reviews! Where is everyone? I won't continue posting if the reviews stop... I'll just scrap the story. R.P. (RenegadePineapple) is my only real fan (cries). Oh! I helped her write several of her stories. Look us up! We recently added a chapter to our latest story (the title escapes me now...) so go us. PLEASE review!

Alucard and Seras walked down the streets in search of anything that would give them a lead. The night was cool and the sky was clear, a full moon was rising overhead. They walked in silence for a while. Seras was wondering who or what was responsible for the deaths. Inori had said the Werewolf had only been responsible for some of them.

They passed by a news stand and something caught Seras' eye. It was a tabloid with a picture of a large wolf with golden eyes. It was fleeing from the camera. It looked like the wolf that had attacked them. The caption read; "God Sends Celestial Hounds to Destroy Us All."

Alucard must have seen it too.

"Celestial Hounds?" he asked.

"Legends say that God will send down his Hounds to vanquish mankind. Some crazy prophesy, or something," the man at the counter said.

"Where was this picture taken?" Alucard asked.

"Dunno," was the reply.

"Looks like it was just beyond city limits," Seras commented, pointing to the backdrop. "You can see the city in the back.

They turned and left. Seras looked around and saw a cliff overlooking the city.

"Master, that cliff looks like the area in that picture." They both stopped.

"Maybe we should work our way over there," Alucard said grinning.

Seras had a bad feeling as they began making their way to the cliff.

As they approached, they began to feel a strong presence. It was hard to pinpoint its location, though it was close. There was a rustle in the trees and a large white wolf stepped into the opening. It looked like Inori. She was walking with a bad limp and froze when she saw them.

Alucard was about to say something when she ran. Alucard and Seras ran after her, which wasn't too hard because of her limp. She led them up the steep slope and suddenly, limp gone, cleared a leveling and vanished. The two vampires reached the leveling and stopped. Wolves stepped out from the trees, surrounding them. A large male stood near the back that moved his way forward. He eyed Alucard with amusement and his lips pulled back in a feral smile. He turned and barked at another wolf who hesitated. He growled and she stepped forward. It was the wolf who had baited them. Her head was down and her tail drooped. The leader growled another order and after a moment lunged at her. She snarled and dodged. She moved away from him and looked at Alucard again. He felt her presence enter his mind.

"_I am sorry about this,"_ she started. _"You are Inori's lover, are you not?"_

"_Who wants to know?" _Alucard asked.

There was a moment of silence. The wolf looked at the leader then back to Alucard. _"Vulcan wants your full cooperation. He says if you do not comply, he will kill you."_

Alucard remained silent. _"If it makes any difference, I am Inori's sister. I can help you get out of this. Mother doesn't agree with this either. If you just do as I say, we can help you. As we speak, Vulcan's best man, and Inori's fiancé, is about to take her back to our world."_

Alucard froze. Fiancé? She was engaged? And what did she mean 'our world'? Alucard's head spun. Seras looked at him.

"_What do we do?" _she asked.

"_Whatever they tell us to do."_

Suddenly, all went dark.

_-break-_

Inori was asleep while Alucard and Seras were out. She was not dreaming, at least when she woke, she didn't remember any dreams. She sat up and looked at the clock; it read 3:42.

She wondered if they were having any luck and she stretched out her thoughts to find them. When she couldn't, she felt sick. She should be able to find them. Unless something had happened. She felt a strong presence in the room with her. It felt familiar somehow. She slowly moved towards the door. When she tried to open it, it was locked. She tried turning the lock but it wouldn't go.

"Long time no see, Inori."

Inori spun around. Sitting on the bed was a man with silver hair all dressed in white. He didn't look any older then Inori. He smiled at her, though his grey eyes showed no hint of happiness. Inori pressed her back against the door.

"What are you doing here, Nirvana?" she demanded.

"You don't seem at all pleased to see me. I'm hurt," he said mockingly.

"Don't play games with me," Inori warned.

Nirvana smirked. "I'm merely here to take back what was rightfully mine." He got up and walked toward her. She tried to move away from him, but backed into a corner.

"You were promised to me and I feel I've waited long enough."

Inori tried to look away but he held her chin so she couldn't. "What's the matter? Are you afraid?" He laughed. She began to struggle when he pressed the back of her neck. She dropped to the ground. She couldn't move. Tears ran down her cheeks. Nirvana lifted her over his shoulder and both disappeared.

Seras awoke with a start. It was pitch black and the ground was cold. She waited to let her eyes adjust to whatever light there might be, but the darkness was absolute. She tried to call out but she couldn't even hear herself. Something wasn't right about this place. She tried contacting Alucard, but his mind was in a haze, she couldn't get through to him. She then tried to track him, she groped around in the darkness for what seemed like hours when she finally felt something. It felt like the same heavy fabric that made up her master's coat. She sighed with relief.

She shook him and tried to get him to move but he didn't stir. She sat by him and waited. Thoughts were racing through her head. Where were they? How long have they been here? How did they get here? Was Alucard okay? She felt herself starting to panic and instructed herself to calm down. She took a deep breath and sighed. Then she remembered Inori. Seras tried to reach Inori with her mind. She found her, but she seemed to be asleep. It felt like she was close though.

Well, until Inori woke up, there was not much to do except wait.

_-break-_

Inori opened her eyes. Her head hurt and she felt sick. She sat up and looked around. She was in a brightly lit room with moderate furnishing. She stared blankly for a moment when she realized where she was. _I'm in my old room! _she thought. She had never thought she would ever see it again. She got out of the bed. The moment her feet touched the ground, however, she felt the same sharp pain run through her again. She groaned and sank to the floor. The pain took longer to subside this time. When it passed, she stood. She felt slightly nauseous.

The door opened and Nirvana stepped into the room. She glared at him but said nothing.

"I thought you might like being in your room again. It has been awhile after all," he said pleasantly.

"Why did you bring me hear? I am no longer yours," Inori said angrily. "And what has become of the vampires?"

"They are here," he said, not really answering the question.

"Where?"

"In the Dark Room," Nirvana smirked.

Inori's eyes went wide. "How dare you!" she shrieked hurling the closest item at him.

He caught it easily. It was a vase made of delicate material.

"Please don't throw things, you could break them." He put it down on a table and advanced on her. She stumbled, trying to get away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He looked into her eyes, then gasped and threw her to the ground.

He looked at her, disgusted. "So I guess it is true. I would get rid of it, before it's too late." With that, he stormed out of the room.

Inori curled up in a ball on the floor, crying. She didn't have any idea of what he was talking about. Then she stopped. She looked inside herself once more, only this time, she was searching for something new. That was when she found the cause of her pain. Her heart nearly stopped. She smiled tenderly. Inside of her, a new life had started. She checked her unborn child for any trauma it may have experienced. It seemed alright. She sat up and, tears of joy ran down her face. She now knew the power of their love. If Alucard could get her with child, then he must truly love her. She wished she could tell him.

She wouldn't get rid of the child as Nirvana had said she should. It was another way to rebel against him.

_-break-_

Seras was dozing off; the darkness and silence were beginning to get to her. Alucard still hadn't woken up, which was beginning to worry her. The only way she could tell he was still 'alive' was the connection they shared. She would have known if he had died. She tried to reach Inori again but this time she couldn't find her. It was as if Inori had just disappeared. That also made Seras worry. What was going on?

There was a click somewhere in the distance. Seras strained to hear. The silence was deafening. She heard it again, only this time it was closer. A rim of light was now visible through the darkness. Even that little ray of light hurt her eyes after being in absolute darkness for who knew how long. It was like a door opened and someone walked toward them. A small orb of dim light followed the figure. The person knelt down by Seras and she was surprised to see it was a girl of maybe only sixteen. Seras couldn't help but shield her eyes from the sudden light, even though it was very dim.

"They had no right to put you in here," the girl said in a frustrated tone of voice.

Seras could finally ask some questions. "Where is 'here' and who are you?"

The girl looked at her for a moment then replied, "You're in the Dark Room and I guess we should introduce ourselves, as I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other after this is over. I'm Melody." She smiled. "Inori's sister

_-break-_

Inori was sitting on her bed still in a daze. She still couldn't believe it. It was a strange feeling, though not bad. She still didn't know what to think of it. She heard someone approaching and she turned her back to the door. It was probably Nirvana coming back to give her hell about the baby. Well, he couldn't force her to give it up.

The door opened and someone walked in. Inori could tell immediately it was not Nirvana. The steps were too soft. Inori turned to looked over her shoulder. Her eyes went wide with shock. Standing behind her was a woman with a darker shade of silver hair and amber colored eyes. She was dressed in formal looking robes. She was one who could sit in council.

"Mother!" Inori exclaimed jumping off the bed and running over to her.

The woman smiled and embraced her daughter.

"You look well," Inori's mother said. "Is it true, what Nirvana said?"

"You don't agree with him… do you?" Inori said, pulling away.

Her mother thought for a moment. "No," she said.

Inori didn't look fully convinced.

"I think it's wonderful, honestly. It's about time you found someone who loves you."

"Even though…?"

"Even thought what? He's a vampire? Do you really think that bothers me?" she smiled. "I'll admit, I didn't like the idea at first, but this new situation changes everything. A vampire-angel hybrid has not occurred since I've been alive. They are unstable, mentally more than physically. You will need to raise the child well in order to ensure it will be able to control itself when older."

Inori looked worried. "My child will be dangerous?"

"It's not guaranteed either way. It all depends on the child's upbringing."

Inori still looked a little nervous. Her mother continued. "Melody is bringing the vampires here as we speak. We should be able to get you back to where you all belong."

Inori smiled. "Thank you."

"My only advice would be to wait until they're here before you speak to them. You don't want to tip Nirvana off."

"Right," Inori said looking a little disappointed.

"All we can do now is wait."

_-break-_

The girl, Melody, was attempting to wake Alucard up. She wasn't having much luck.

"They must have knocked him out good," she said, sounding agitated, though more to herself than to Seras. "What did they use…?"

Then she sat up, as if only just realizing something.

"I get it now." She turned to Seras. "I'm pretty sure they only paralyzed him." Melody stated simply.

"Only?" Seras said. "Only? I thought he was dying!"

"Hm. No, he's pretty aware of what's going on, he just can't respond. But I can get rid of the paralysis, easy."

She pulled something out a pocket that looked like a small needle. She pricked him on the arm and with blinding speed, Alucard grabbed her arm.

Melody only looked a little surprised.

"Well, there goes the paralysis," she said happily. Then she stopped. "Wow, I guess it is true, you _can _touch us."

Alucard let her arm go and sat up. He still looked a little dazed.

"Master, are you okay?" Seras asked.

He said nothing to Seras but looked straight at Melody.

"Where is Inori?" he demanded.

"About that," she began.

"If anything's happened to her I swear-"

"Now you listen here. As long as you're with me, you won't speak like that to me. I'm risking my life and my mother's to get you to her and I'm sure I don't need that kind of threatening attitude. Got it?" Melody glared at Alucard.

Alucard was taken aback. No one had ever talked to him like that and lived. He sighed, and looked away.

"Look, I know you're worried and I don't blame you. That's why I'm taking you to her. Now."

Both vampires looked at her.

"Well, c'mon, let's go, we don't have long."

They followed her out through the door, or what seemed to be a door, until it vanished behind them. It was unbelievably bright. It took them all a moment to adjust. They were in a long hallway that seemed to go one forever in both directions. Melody turned and signaled them to follow. They turned right and began move down the hallway. There were many doors that all looked locked. Seras was about to say something when Melody silenced her with a gesture. Neither vampire tried to speak again.

Melody stopped in front of a door, which looked just like the rest, and took out a key. She stuck the key in, turned it, and opened the door. They passed through it and into another hallway. This time they went left. They only went down a couple of doors and Melody signaled them to wait. She opened the door a crack and peered inside. She opened the door further and they went through it. They were in yet another hallway. Alucard was beginning to lose patience. How much further? They continued down this hallway for almost tem minutes. She stopped suddenly in front of an ivory white door and stuck the key in. She also opened this door a crack, it opened without a sound. She looked inside then opened it, smiling. She stood by as Alucard and Seras walked through.

Alucard had barely walked through when Inori raced over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears streaked her face. They held each other for a moment. She pulled away slightly and kissed him. He only then realized how long it seemed that they had been together last.

Melody cleared her throat and said, "What am I, chopped liver?"

Inori pulled away from Alucard and hugged her sister. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"No problem."

She looked at Seras who was standing back. Inori wished, more than anything at that moment, that she could embrace her friend. Seras smiled sadly.

"It's good to see you're alright," she said.

"I'm sorry," Inori started.

"It's not your fault. But maybe…"

She gave Inori a hopeful look. Inori held out her hand, and Seras, although she hesitated only for a moment, took it. They felt a warm, tingling sensation, like Inori had felt when Alucard had touched her after her transformation. Seras didn't jerk her away as Inori had feared. She looked as though this was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Crimson tears ran down her cheeks.

Inori took Seras into a warm embrace. They were laughing and crying at the same time.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to do this," Seras said.

"I think I have some idea."

When they pulled away, Inori turned and walked over to a woman they hadn't noticed.

She was about as tall as Inori, only a little shorter, and had amber colored eyes. She looked a little hesitant.

"Alucard, Seras, this is my mother," she said.

"It's nice to meet you…" Seras said pausing.

"Sylvia," the woman said. "And it is nice to meet both of you. Inori has spoken quite fondly of you two." Sylvia smiled.

_She looks so much like her mother, _Alucard thought. They were almost identical, only Sylvia's hair was a darker shade of silver and her eyes were a different color.

Their reunion was short lived.

"I hate to rush, but you really must leave," Sylvia said. "I can open a gate to your world."

She closed her eyes and summoned the energy it would take to open a gateway between worlds. Alucard could feel the immense power. What appeared in front of them seemed to be a literal gate. Only what was on the other side was the field where Alucard and Seras had been captured.

"All you have to do is step through," Sylvia said.

"What about you, Mother?" Inori asked, looking worried.

"There's no need to worry about me. Nirvana can't touch me," she replied, with a fierce glint in her eyes.

Seras was the first to step through. Then Alucard, as Inori want to say good bye to her mother and sister. When the two vampires had passed through the gate, Inori turned to say something to her mother when there was a sharp pain at the back of her neck. She collapsed, immobilized. She saw her mother and sister being dragged off. They were struggling violently but were stunned as well. Nirvana stepped through the crowd, smirking. The gate locked itself, so that no one could go through from either side.

He knelt so that he could look her in the eyes. "You just don't get it, do you?"

Inori wanted to scream. But all she could do was glare.

He smiled cruelly. "I only suggested you rid yourself of that impurity growing inside you so they won't hate you."

She didn't look convinced, if anything, she looked confused.

"Of course, you could always tell your vampire lover that you have an abomination inside of you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. But I know I wouldn't want a freak for a child. I don't, personally, think he would either. But if you want to tell him, be my guest. Maybe you'll be lucky and he can convince you to give up this madness."

Tears ran down her cheeks as the paralysis began to wear off. He lifted her off the ground.

"Oh, and don't worry, I'll take good care of your mother and sister."

With that said, he opened the gate once more and threw her into it. She could still hear him laughing as the gate closed and Alucard and Seras helped her up.

_-break-_

Integra was sitting in her office, about to turn in for the day, when the phone on her desk rang. She picked it up and her expression darkened. There was a troop she had stationed in Kingston in case of an emergency and according to the guard's panicked babbling, there was something wrong. The line was shaky but she finally picked out a word or two that made her swear furiously. Ghouls were swarming the southern area of the city. She tried to reach Alucard but he had blocked his mind. She couldn't contact Inori because they didn't have the same bond as Integra did with Alucard and same with Seras. She paged another guard in the mansion to get a car ready and mobilize all the soldiers they had and move into Kingston.

A/N: Now things start to get interesting. And isn't it sweet? Inori's going to have a baby! I already had a name for it but if anone has any suggestions, feel free to let me hear them. Either gender works as I won't say if the baby is a boy or a girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Under Siege

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Things begin to get a little more intense and... yeah. Well, I've been lucky in the sense I haven't had too much HW so I am usually able to post sooner than later. I'm so glad that you all like this story, as it did take me over a year to write. sighs I had to re-write it as the original stunk. And I still have it, too. If I feel like it after this one is completely posted, I'll post the original, just so you can see what it was like. shudders Maybe not... It confused even me when I looked at it a few months after I had written it. Well, enough of my rambling. On with the story! Oh! And thank you Nightcat102 for your ideas. I think I'll use one of them, only I'm spelling it deferent.

Alucard, Seras and Inori were making their way back to the hotel. It was not much later than it had been when they were captured. As they walked, Alucard noticed that Inori had been keeping to herself. She seemed to be in distress. He was tempted to talk to her about it but decided to let her be for now. This wasn't the best place to discuss personal things. He would ask her when they reached the hotel.

Inori kept her eyes cast down she stopped and looked out over the city, frowning.

Alucard and Seras stopped too.

"Something's not right…" she whispered.

There was an explosion in the southern area of the city. Inori gasped. Alucard swore and Seras just stared with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Seras asked.

The white wolf stepped forward, sniffed the air and growled.

"_Ghouls."_

Alucard smirked. "I was beginning to think this mission was a load of crap, guess I was wrong."

He was suddenly enveloped in darkness and his form altered. He dropped down to four feet and when the dark energy lifted, there stood a black dog as large as Inori with eight blood red eyes. He looked at Inori. They held eye contact for a moment then Inori turned to Seras.

"_Get on," _she said. It wasn't a request; Inori crouched down so Seras could get on her back.

Seras hesitated a moment then swung her leg over and held on, almost falling off when Inori stood again.

"_I won't let you fall," _Inori reassured her.

With that said, they descended back into the city.

_-break-_

Integra was already there, directing people into various evacuation vehicles. She had given up on trying to keep this from the public. There had already been several deaths and many more injuries. The people were panicked and all she could do now was get them out of the city as fast as possible.

The Ghouls were advancing rapidly, destroying everything in their path. Integra had long since given up on reaching Alucard. Almost all the front guards were dead and they barely dented the Ghoul army. This was not going well. They all needed Alucard and Seras.

_Were are they, damn it? _She was on the brink of panic. If they didn't get down here soon, the whole city was screwed. The vehicles were pulling out when there was another explosion. The Ghouls had managed to breach the soldiers that were supposed to hold them off. They were almost on top of what was left of her guard when a stream of white flames hit the Ghouls. They were destroyed almost instantly. Integra looked to her left. She saw Seras on a large white wolf's back. They were heading towards her.

Seras jumped of the wolf's back when they reached Integra. She looked a little panicked but alright for the most part. Integra gave her a confused look then glanced at the wolf, who was racing off towards the Ghouls.

"That would be Inori," Seras explained quickly. "She just learned that last night. But I didn't know she could shoot fire like that…"

There was another explosion of white flames and a terrible cry.

"Where's Alucard?" Integra asked.

"He's getting Walter. Do you have any spare fire arms?"

Integra tried not to look too relieved at the news Walter was coming. She handed Seras a spare gun she was carrying. It was preloaded with blessed ammo.

"You should get to safer grounds, we can handle things from here," Seras said, checking the gun. "Well, at least Inori can, for now."

Integra was about to protest when a stray bullet almost hit her. Then she turned, frustrated, and walked quickly to her car. Seras watched as she was driven off. Anywhere was safer than here. Seras sighed and went off to find Inori.

_-break-_

Alucard had found Walter heading towards the site where the fighting was going on. He changed back into his other form to speak with Walter. Alucard redirected him so he could join up with Integra. Walter was reluctant but he accepted due to the fact Integra needed him more than they did at the moment.

Alucard became the dog once more and raced off to where Inori and Seras were. They weren't too hard to find as Inori was incinerating the Ghouls by the hundreds. He changed back and drew out his guns. He had been looking forward to some action. He plunged into the mass of Ghouls, blasting them to pieces and it wasn't too long until he found Inori. She was still in wolf form covered in blood. She was breathing hard and obviously wearing out. Alucard was surprised; he thought she was capable of more. At least that was what he had sensed when she hadn't yet learned to restrain her power. She couldn't have been going for even an hour.

This worried him. He was certain she was capable of lasting longer than this; she wasn't even using her full potential. He felt sometimes she could maybe even out last him. She didn't look that well either. He reached out to touch her mind.

"_You should rest, you look sick."_

"_I'm fine," _she said sharply.

"_You look as though you're about to collapse," _He protested.

Inori swayed a little, threatening to collapse.

"_Go, now," _Alucard ordered.

She gave him a tired look then raced off. She had done heavy damage to the mass of Ghouls. Alucard and Seras merely acted as a clean up crew. After another hour, they were all destroyed. What worried Alucard, though, was that the master vampire was no where to be found. There was no sigh of one ever being there. It was as if the Ghouls had just materialized out of nowhere. And they hadn't seemed to have put up much of a fight as far as Ghouls went. They had no obvious motive. They all seemed to be doing their own thing. Destroying what they wanted (which was anything that moved) and seemed totally out of control.

He met up with Seras and they headed off to find Walter and Integra.

They found Walter and Integra a few miles out of the city. They were dealing with the people who had been evacuated. It took Alucard and Seras awhile to get to them. Several people had lost their homes and many others had lost loved ones.

Inori was standing back away from the crowd. She looked pale and slightly ill. Alucard made his way towards her. She didn't seem to notice him when he was next to her. She had this dazed, slightly confused look. He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Oh, God!" she gasped.

Alucard was beginning to worry. "I'm sorry," he said, confused.

"No, it's alright. Sorry, I guess I didn't hear you coming," she said, breathing a little quicker.

"Are you alright? You're acting really strange."

Inori refused to meet his gaze. She looked over the burning city instead.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, obviously hiding something.

The fires were beginning to die down as firemen arrived on the scene. The glow of the fire gave her eyes a violet color. He didn't know what to say to her, but he had a feeling this had something to do with Nirvana. He only hoped she would tell him. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She went rigid but with great effort made herself relax. Suddenly, she began to cry, though silently. Feeling this was all he could do, Alucard just held her and waited until it was time to return home.

A/N: How can Inori doubt the love that is so obvious? (Never mind the fact that I already know as I wrote this...Shhh!) Will she be able to tell Alucard about the baby? And how will she tell him? Will he accept the fact he's going to be a dad??? This is too much! I love where this is going... Tune in next chapter to find out!


	11. Chapter 11

Revealed

A/N: I'm going to increase my posting speed to every few days. As for the story, something's gotta give this chapter. I've had a few people ask me why Inori is sick. It comes with pregnancy. Not every woman gets sick and some just not that often. Also, her baby is sapping her powers as it developes. So that pretty much explains Inori's lack of energy. I know there are some flaws in the story, but bare with me. I don't know anything about baby's, and what I do know is vague. I know how they develope before they're born, but that's about it. Keep reading and keep reviewing!

Alucard was wandering the basement a week after the Kingston incident. Inori had locked herself in her room and wasn't talking to anyone. Integra had asked about her but Alucard honestly had no clue to what was wrong with her. He wanted desperately to be with her but she had put a barrier around her room so he couldn't get in. She had also blocked her mind from him.

_If I ever get my hands on him… I know he had something to do with this, _Alucard thought furiously, thinking on his original guess that Nirvana had said something to her. He walked up to the main level and found Walter passing by.

"Have you seen Inori," Alucard asked the butler.

"I think she's still in her room," Walter replied. "I don't recall seeing her this past week."

Alucard didn't like the sound of that. He turned and headed to her room. He saw her walking towards him, staring at the ground. Again, she didn't notice him. She almost walked into him. He held her arms and she panicked.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded. "You've been locked up in your room for a week."

She began to cry uncontrollably. "I can't-" She didn't finish.

"Can't what?" he pleaded.

She tried to back away form him but he held her firmly. Her breathing became more rapid. She looked suddenly ill, and covered her mouth with her hand. She stopped struggling. Alucard let her go, confused. She sank to the floor, vomited and fainted. Alucard never remembered being frightened for anyone. But he almost lost it, seeing her lying on the floor unconscious. Something was seriously wrong with her. He searched out Seras.

Seras was walking up the basement stairs when Alucard yelled inside her head. She couldn't really tell what he was saying. _That's not normal, _she thought. She managed to get his location and when she heard it, she began to figure this had something to do with Inori. She made her way to Inori's room as quickly as possible.

She rounded a corner and saw Alucard pacing and Inori lying on the floor. Seras gasped and ran over.

"Master! What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said weakly. "She just fainted. You've had medical training, haven't you?"

"Not extensive, just the basic CPR and identifying where there might be internal bleeding," Seras replied, kneeling to look Inori over.

Alucard hovered over her and when Seras was through, stood back up.

"Well, she's not going to die, that much I can tell you for sure, but she looks really sick. We need to get her to the infirmary."

"Can we move her?" Alucard asked uncertainly.

"Master, she's not broken," Seras said.

Alucard lifted Inori up as gently as he could. They began towards the infirmary.

The nurse that took Inori had been with Hellsing since Integra was a little girl. She was an elderly lady with grey hair and kind eyes. The woman had been Integra's personal nurse for years. She had Alucard put Inori on a bed in one of the rooms and then leave the room.

Seras had never seen Alucard look so miserable. He was pacing the waiting room continuously. It was several hours until the nurse finally came out of Inori's room.

"Well, nothing's seriously wrong with her," the nurse said. "Just a little morning sickness."

Alucard didn't understand, but Seras looked amazed.

"Does that mean she's…?" Seras trailed off.

"Yes," the nurse replied smiling.

"How far is she?"

"Only a few weeks."

Seras looked so excited that Alucard was beginning to get frustrated. What were they talking about? A few weeks into what? Seras must have guessed he was confused.

"Master," she began. "Inori's pregnant."

It took a moment to sink in.

"Oh, oh God," Alucard stepped back and dropped onto a chair, looking stunned.

_That's what she couldn't tell me? Why? _"When can I see her?"

"Now if you'd like," the nurse said with a smile.

She led him into the room where Inori was. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. The nurse left, closing the door behind her. Alucard sat on the stool by her bed and watched her for a moment. Her breathing was steady and she looked a lot better than she had earlier. He took her hand in his and her eyes opened. She looked over at him and looked as if she might cry again.

"That's what you couldn't tell me?" he asked her softly. "Why?"

"I didn't want you to hate me…" she whispered.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Nirvana said my child was an abomination, and that you wouldn't want me to have it. I wanted to keep the baby but I didn't want you to leave me."

"I would never do that," he said squeezing her hand lightly. "I think it's great."

She looked a little happier than before. "Really?"

"Of course. How long until you have it?"

"A little less than nine months," she said, smiling weakly. "Did she say when I get to leave?"

"We can ask her."

The nurse came back in and told them Inori could leave whenever she was ready. The three of them walked out of the infirmary at a little after 1 A.M. Inori still looked tired but also content. Alucard was relieved they had finally found out what was wrong with her, which turned out to be nothing more than stress.

And now he was going to be a father. He never would have thought that this could ever happen. He had no idea how to interact with kids. It was a little intimidating. But at the same time, it was exciting. There had been no children in the mansion for years, ever since Integra was young. Alucard found he was looking forward to having the child be born. He wondered if it would be a boy or girl. He'd be happy with either.

"The nurse said not to worry if I get sick again; she says it's perfectly normal. All women go through it," Inori said.

"That's good to hear," Alucard said, looking relieved.

"It's only supposed to last the first few months, right?" Seras asked.

"I think so," Inori replied.

Inori now felt the best she had all week.

A/N: Yay! Now Alucard knows. He seems fine with the idea too. Nine months and they'll be parents. Hope you liked. I would write more but I'm late for class.


	12. Chapter 12

Unwanted Company

A/N: Yay for reviews! I have 18 now. Thank you everyone who's posted a review on my story! Keep reading and I'll keep posting.

Music was playing softly as Inori did the gentle exercises she was to do during her pregnancy. It was getting harder to move as the baby grew. She was almost four months in and she was getting larger. Alucard made a point of checking on her every so often (meaning almost every hour). She thought he was so funny, being as worried as he was.

"_Come on," she teased him. "I'm not going to break if you're not here. Go do something for yourself._

"_But-" he started._

"_I'll be fine," Inori interrupted, smiling._

She could feel the baby move sometimes now. She hadn't told Alucard with the thought he would think something was wrong. She chuckled to herself. He was funny. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, sitting down on her bed.

Seras walked in with a humorous expression.

Inori smiled and said, "He sent you, didn't he?"

Seras laughed. "How did you guess?"

"I think it's so funny how worried he is," Inori said.

"You can't blame him. After that first episode…"

"I haven't been sick in weeks!" Inori said indignantly.

"He also said miscarriage is a possibility."

Inori raised an eyebrow. "He's been researching this?"

"He's been asking around," Seras shrugged, sitting down beside her friend.

"Well."

"He's just concerned about your health, that's all."

Inori smiled.

"Anyway, have you felt it move yet?" Seras asked, changing the subject.

"Actually yes. She's been moving around quite a bit"

"She?" Seras asked.

"Yes, I found out last night." Inori said, practically glowing.

'That's so cool," Seras said smiling.

Inori's smile faded and she said, "There's been a lull in activity, hasn't there?"

"Yeah, you're right," Seras said, now looking concerned.

"Ever since the Ghoul attack on Kingston, there haven't been any more deaths or disappearances."

"That's strange…"

Seras paused for a moment, and then laughed. Inori gave her a questioning look.

"Master is mad that I haven't reported back."

Inori rolled her eyes and both laughed.

"Well, you should probably go 'report' back to Alucard, if it will keep him happy," Inori said with a smile.

"See you later then," Seras said as she walked out of the room.

_What would I do without them?_

The sun was about to rise when Alucard came. Inori smiled as he approached. Neither said anything for a while, instead, they watched the moon make its way back to the horizon. Alucard put his arm around her waist and drew her close. She leaned against him comfortably. Both were glad they were able to be with each other again.

She felt the baby kick again and tensed a moment. Alucard tensed as well.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That would be your daughter saying hello," Inori said with a smile.

"Daughter? She moves?"

Inori laughed at the expression on his face. "Yes, your daughter, and yes, she moves. She kicks every now and then."

She took his hand and rested it on her stomach. He waited a moment then smiled when he felt the kick again.

"That's really amazing," he said.

She felt so much better every time he made a comment like that. She still thought about what Nirvana had said to her that night. She knew it was silly of her to worry over that still, but it was still nice to have that reassurance.

"You should probably get to bed," Inori said softly.

He seemed reluctant. "Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry; I still have another five months. And if anything _does _happen, there are maids who are always coming up and down these hallways."

She watched him go, still smiling. _Men, _she thought, shaking her head. She walked into the bathroom that was attached to her room and turned the sink on. She splashed water on her face and stood up. She gasped at what she saw. She spun around but saw no one behind her. She turned back to the mirror and almost tripped over herself.

"Nirvana!" she hissed.

"I'm glad to see you too," he said as he faded away.

Inori tensed and felt his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away and turned to face him.

"I thought I told you to get rid of it," he said with disdain, noticing her growing abdomen.

"And I thought I told you to leave me be and find someone who'll put up with you," Inori retorted.

Nirvana said nothing for a moment. "Well, maybe you'll change your mind when I tell you that I still have your mother and sister."

"You wouldn't dare!" Inori said, looking as though she would lash out at him.

"Wouldn't I? I think you know the answer to that one. I'll let you think on it," he smirked, and with that, he was gone.

Inori felt her heart racing. _What do I do?_

She didn't sleep at all that day. Nirvana's visit had really upset her. The only option she could see was to purposely abort and lose the baby, if only to save her mother and sister. But she dreaded having to do that. She then wondered if she should tell Alucard. He would be furious. She glanced at the clock. It read only 4 P.M. She still had a few hours until everyone was up. She had until then to decide what she should do.

Giving up on sleep, she got out of bed. She paced the room for a while, and then sat in one of the chairs she had by the window. She drew the curtains and looked out the window. Her room over looked the courtyard. There were a few birds, but not much else. The sky was over cast and gloomy, much like her mood.

Inori awoke with a start. She almost forgot were she was. Inori was still sitting in the chair by the window. She looked out the window. The sun was just setting. She felt stiff and uncomfortable. _Well, I did fall asleep in a chair…_she thought. She got up and stretched, pulling on her tense muscles. Then she went into the bathroom and stared long and hard at the mirror. She saw only herself. She pulled out her brush and began to work the knots out of her hair.

She heard someone enter the room. She walked out and smiled. Alucard, as always, had come first thing to check up on her. She walked over him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her lightly and they held each other for a few minutes, neither saying anything.

"Something's bothering you," he said after a moment.

Inori sighed. "Nirvana came last night," she said.

He gave her a concerned look. "What did he want?"

Inori trembled slightly. "He wants me to get rid of the baby."

"He can't make you do anything," Alucard said defiantly.

"He has my mother, and my sister," she replied, her voice shaky.

"Damn," he muttered. "Is there anything we can do? That I can do?"

"I don't think so. I don't know how to open a portal."

Alucard thought for a moment. "Do you know of anyone who can?" he asked.

"My mother can, and Nirvana," Inori pondered it for a few minutes. "I can't think of anyone who can or would help."

"That's not encouraging… Are you sure?"

Inori thought again. "Well, there is my father…"

Judging by the look on her face, she wasn't to keen on the idea of having anything to do with her father.

"Would he help us?" Alucard asked her.

"Maybe, but I haven't seen him for years. He left my mother before Melody was born."

"How can we find him?"

"I would rather do that part alone," she said.

Alucard said nothing for a moment. Then, "I understand."

They were silent for a while.

"I should probably do it now, before I lose my nerve," Inori said, breaking the silence.

They broke apart and Inori walked across the room and began to search through her things. Alucard left her to do what was needed.

A/N: I think it's cute how Alucard is so clueless about babies. What will he do when his daughter is born? And what about Inori's father? Will he help them? I might post again in a couple of days.


	13. Chapter 13

Not All Is Lost

A/N: Ionori sees her father for the first time in centuries. I haven't really decided on how old she is, maybe close to Alucard's age, but whatever. Any who, at this rate, the story will be complete in a couple of months, maybe mid to late May. Ah! My birthday is in May! Woot! Well, I'm in school right now so I have to go to class... I'll post next week on Monday, I hope. Read and enjoy!

Inori finally found what she was looking for. The box under her bed was covered with dust from lack of use. She placed it on the bed and blew off the dust then, taking a deep breath, opened it. She pulled out a rather heavy package and began unwrapping the cloth covering. It was covered with a faded red velvet cloth. When she had removed the cloth, she looked down at what was left. It was a silver mirror with sapphires embedded in it and Latin engravings. She held it for a moment and then propped it up against the wall behind her dresser, so she could look into it easily.

She knew what was needed. All she had to do was speak the name of the person she wished to speak with and, if they had a compatible device, they would be able to speak to each other, no matter where they were. Even in separate worlds. She only hoped he still had his. She took another deep breath and spoke into the mirror.

"I wish to speak to Solomon."

The glass in the mirror misted over. She waited. One minute passed, then another. Inori was about to give up, thinking that he must have gotten rid of his when the mirror cleared and looking back at her was the face of a tired looking man. He had grey hair and was beginning to develop a beard.

He looked at Inori as if he didn't believe what he was seeing then smiled.

"I thought it was you," he said. "But I never thought you would ever use the mirror."

"I had no reason to," Inori responded stiffly. "I was mad at you."

"And still are, even after all these years," he gave her a strange look that she couldn't quite identify.

"I have very good reasons too, Solomon."

"You won't even call me father?" he asked, looking hurt. "It breaks an old man's heart."

"Don't give me that," Inori scolded lightly. "You could easily reduce your physical age."

"I know," he stated. "But that doesn't matter. You called me because you obviously wanted something."

That hurt. Inori looked away for a moment then back at her father.

"Nirvana has my mother and sister," she said.

"And how did this come about? Pardon my ignorance but I haven't been keeping up with everyone."

Inori went over all that had happened to her I the past year. Her father didn't interrupt, but listened with interest. When she was through, he looked thoughtful.

"You've taken a new lover? Do I know him?"

"No," she said flatly.

He was silent for a moment. "Well, I'm sure I'll meet him eventually. And I take it that you wanted me to open a portal between worlds?"

"Yes," Inori said.

"I'll have to think on that," Solomon said.

Inori's heart sank. He might not help after all. She shouldn't have counted so much on him. He was always leaving when he was needed, just like he did when Sylvia was pregnant with Melody. It had been rough and Melody had been breech. He thought she would die and so he ran away.

He must have seen this on her face when he said, "Very well, I'll do it for you."

Inori smiled, relieved. There was hope after all.

"When?" she asked.

"Now, if you'd like," he replied. "But you'll either have to be where I am or I'll have to come to you."

She didn't like the sound of that. She didn't know how he'd respond when he saw Alucard.

"You'll have to come here," she said at last. "But try to keep an open mind on this situation."

He gave Inori a suspicious look. "Very well."

"I'll show you where I am."

Inori then dropped all the barriers in her mind and 'broadcasted' where she was. It was risky, but since her father was already searching, she wouldn't need to do it for long. His image faded and she put the barriers up once more. She felt a nudge in her mind.

"_Yes?"_

It was Alucard. _"What was that all about?"_

Inori laughed slightly. _"I had to show my father where to find me."_

"_And that meant dropping all the barriers you have in your mind? I could have read everything in your mind." _Alucard asked.

"_Did you?" _she replied

"_No…"_

"_Then all is well," _she said as though that ended it. She could hear him mutter something as he withdrew.

She picked up the mirror and took it back over to her bed. She wrapped it back in its cloth and then into the box. She felt someone in the room with her and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face her father. His clothes were dirty and torn in some places. He looked as if he'd been away from their world for a long time.

"What happened to you?" Inori asked him, shocked.

"Ever since I …left… I have been living on Earth," he answered vaguely, with a cross of shame and embarrassment on his face.

"I see," Inori said. She had a good idea of why he was living on Earth.

"I still don't understand why you refused Nirvana," her father said suddenly. "It would have spared you a lot of trouble."

"You only say that because you arranged it," Inori said with a look of disdain.

"Any way, when do I get to meet the new one?"

"Whenever, really," Inori replied. "But like I said before, please keep an open mind."

"Alright," he said cautiously.

Inori called to Alucard to come. They waited for a moment and then he entered, without even bothering to open the door. Solomon's eyes went wide with horror.

"_A vampire?!" _he demanded.

"_Give him a chance," _Inori replied sternly.

"_But they can't even touch us," _her father protested.

Inori said nothing but merely walked over to the vampire and leaned against him, a look of triumph on her face.

Solomon just stared. This was new to him. He had never heard of a vampire being able to touch an angel. It was unnatural. Inori introduced them but neither made a move to acknowledge it. They just stared at each other.

Inori sighed. They wouldn't be best friends now or ever most likely. She knew her father disapproved, but what did that matter? He had missed almost her whole life. Her father almost seemed to do a double take on Inori. He noticed her stomach was larger.

"Inori, are you…?"

"Pregnant? Yes, I am."

"With…?"

She nodded again.

"Well, there's not much I can say about that," he said, looking defeated. He quickly changed the subject. "If you are to stand a chance against Nirvana, you will need better weapons than a gun loaded with _blessed _bullets. That would be suicide. Inori, are you aware of what can kill us?"

Inori nodded slowly. "Diamonds," she whispered.

Alucard looked at her. She had a distant look in her eyes. She blinked.

"But couldn't we use diamond tipped bullets?" she asked.

"I had never thought of that," Solomon replied. "But I think it could work."

"_Should I talk to Walter about it?" _Alucard asked Inori.

She nodded, and he turned and disappeared through a wall.

"Where's he going?" Solomon asked.

"He's going to talk to the man who designs out weapons," Inori replied.

"You can afford diamond tipped ammo?"

"I work for a wealthy organization," she said with a slight smile.

"Well," he sniffed indignantly. "Then I take it that it will be a while before you need the gate?"

"Probably, but you are welcome to stay."

He looked a little better than before. He must not have a very good living space. She offered to give him a tour of the mansion. He looked pleased and they left the room and down the hall. She took him all over the building and eventually out onto the moonlit grounds. It was a lovely night, with a half moon and clear sky.

It was about two hours later when Alucard contacted her. She allowed her father to 'listen in.'

"_Walter is on it. It took us a few tries to get a good design but we think the one we picked will work," _he said, sounding pleased.

"_Good," _Inori replied.

She felt him withdraw, telling her he would be working on the project with Walter. Inori knew he just didn't want to have to be near her father. _Well, at least Mother accepts him, _she thought.

Her father looked pleased with the news. Then his expression darkened.

"You're not going to kill Nirvana, are you?"

"If he hurts my mother or my sister, he's as good as dead," Inori responded.

"Then God help him."

Inori just hoped it didn't come to that.

A/N: Nirvana is soooo screwed. We're reaching the peak of the story. I hope you all liked this chapter, and like I said, the next chapter will be posted on Monday. Can you take the suspense? Janei!


	14. Chapter 14

Rescue Mission

A/N: Today's Monday and, like I promised, here's chapter 14. No one reviewed! What's up with that? Please review, okay? I hope you all like this chapter!

As both Walter and Alucard were working on the new ammunition, it took only two days to make enough to load both Inori's and Alucard's guns, with cartridges to spare. Inori looked the bullets over and nodded her approval. Solomon also looked impressed with the work. He was also impressed with the fact it was done only in two days time.

"This should be able to do some serious damage to anyone who gets in the way," he said. Seras had met Inori's father after the first night but they didn't get along that well either. She also looked worried. Inori was curious as to why. She pulled Seras aside.

"You look worried," she said to her friend.

Seras tried to look calm. "I'm worried about you," she said.

"Why?"

"Too much activity during a pregnancy can cause an miscarriage," she said.

Inori was struck. She hadn't known that. But she still had to go. Her mother was depending on her.

"I still need to go," Inori said.

Seras had a mournful look in her eyes. "Then please be careful."

"I will."

They joined the group again as Walter was explaining the risks of the bullets. Apparently, there was some chance they would explode, causing damage to the gun. Or they might expand and get stuck. But the chances were slim, and not likely to happen. Inori loaded her silver handgun and made sure there was nothing out of place. Alucard did the same then both were ready. Seras was also equipped with a new gun with the special ammunition.

Solomon insisted he would not need a weapon of any sort, as he would only be opening the gate. Inori was almost disappointed that he wouldn't be going with them. They were only just beginning to get to know each other again. They walked out onto the field and Solomon stepped forward. He drew in the energy needed to open the gate and the air in front of him began to distort. It reshaped into a gate that led back into the world they had been in only a few days ago.

"Do you know how to navigate?" Solomon asked Inori.

"I think so," she said.

"Just focus on where you need to go and most of the doors should take you there. I think they're keeping Sylvia in a cell in the west area. Good luck to you."

Then, Alucard, Seras, and Inori passed through the gate. But one thought never even crossed her mind; how did her father know where Sylvia was being held?

They were walking as quickly and as quietly as they could down the hallway towards the west area. They reached a door at the end of the hallway. Inori tried opening it but it was locked.

"I don't have keys..."

"How do we get in then?" Seras asked.

Inori pondered for a moment. She was silent as she thought. Alucard was about to say something when her wings materialized and she pulled a feather from her right wing. She eyed the feather for a moment then stuck the end in the keyhole.

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Inori pushed it open further. There was another hallway only this time, the doors were black. Solomon never said _which _cell her Mother was in. There were thousands of them. Inori stretched her thoughts out in search of Sylvia. It was harder than she thought. Then she found a trace of thought, on the brink of unconsciousness, in a call to the far right. Inori walked down several doors and stopped in front of one. Alucard and Seras followed close behind.

_This is too easy, _Inori thought as she stuck the feather in the keyhole again. The lock opened and she pushed the door open. There, chained to the wall, was Sylvia. Her face was drawn and her eyes had sunk in a little. She also showed signs of beating. Inori had to use every ounce of effort not to scream in rage. She ran over to her Mother and shook her slightly. Sylvia moaned and opened her eyes.

"Inori?" she asked in a weak voice.

"What did they do to you?" Inori said, fighting back tears.

Inori went immediately to undoing the chains that held her mother down. When the chains were off they tried getting her to her feet. There was laughter behind them. The group turned to find Nirvana standing in the doorway.

"I knew you'd come," he said with a smirk. "And I see you still haven't gotten rid of that abomination. Well, it will be gone soon enough."

Alucard looked as if he was going to go all out on Nirvana. He drew out Jackal and aimed.

"Do you really think your little toy can hurt me, vampire?" Nirvana sneered.

"Yes, actually, I do," and with that he fired.

The shot hit Nirvana right in the gut. The smirk disappeared as shock took place. He stumbled back and Alucard went after him. Nirvana tried shutting the door but Alucard forced it open. Blood was running down the hole in his stomach and he looked slightly panicked. He laughed in fear. His eyes were wide and crazed.

"You think that if you kill me, all will be well?" he cried. "Think again! I have a whole army that will kill you all. Yes, including you and that monster you carry, Inori!"

Inori closed her eyes as the final shot was made. Nirvana's body shuddered as he died. Then he was still. Inori fought a fresh wave of tears that was turning into a losing battle. Alucard seemed to feel no remorse. His eyes practically glowed with delight.

"We still need to find Melody," Inori chocked.

Alucard snapped out of it and turned to face Inori. Sylvia was leaning heavily on her and didn't look so well. He blinked a few times trying to look too pleased with himself and offered to carry Sylvia. With Inori's mother safely in his arms, Inori searched out her sister's thought waves. It took longer and from the direction it was coming from, she was in the east area.

"She's in the east area," Inori said.

"How far is that from here?" Seras asked, looking concerned. "I don't think we have much time. I'm sure Nirvana's death will attract attention."

"If we move quickly, it shouldn't take us more than half an hour to reach her," Inori replied.

"Then let's go," Alucard said.

They moved down to were they had entered the west area and back through the door. They moved as quickly as possible down the hallway they had just entered and walked for a long time. So far, they had seen no one. Not that they were complaining.

They stopped in front of another black door, opened that one and walked through. There was another hallway, just like the last one, with a long line of black doors on both sides.

"Which one?" Alucard whispered.

Inori said nothing but began to move down the hallway. She hardly looked at the doors as she passed. Then she stopped abruptly, causing Alucard to nearly trip over her.

"I think it's this one," she said in a low voice. She pulled out the feather and stuck it in the keyhole. This door opened as well. It creaked slightly as she pushed it open. Suddenly, Inori's arm went up and a dagger embedded itself in her arm. She winced slightly, lowering her arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Inori!" Melody cried as she ran over to her sister. "I thought you were Nirvana."

"It's alright," Inori replied, pulling the dagger out of her arm. The wound healed instantly. "It's good to see you're alright."

"How's the baby?" Melody asked.

"Not that happy right now. I think I've been moving around too much."

"Let's get out of here then. Where's Mother?" Melody asked looking over at Alucard and gasped when she saw her mother in his arms.

"What happened?" Melody cried.

"We don't know," Inori said.

Melody looked extremely anxious as they exited the cell. They turned to head back the way they had come when they saw a young guard. He looked only a little older than Melody. He froze. Then he turned and ran. Seras ran after him and turned a corner. Alucard, Inori, and Melody caught up with the two to find Seras had the boy cornered, her gun aimed straight at his head. He cowered.

"It's too late. They're already coming," he whimpered.

"Leave him," Inori said. "Hurry, this way."

They all turned and ran down the hallway when they heard yelling. The other guards were coming. _No! _Inori thought rapidly. What could they do? She opened another cell and ushered the others inside. She closed the door to a crack. The guards ran by and down to where they were earlier. Inori sighed with relief. She opened the door and they left. They were almost back to where the door that led to the room where the portal was. They ran through the door only to find the portal was gone.

The door closed behind them. Inori looked behind them. Solomon was standing there with an evil look in his eyes. The others seemed at a loss.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this," he said. "But I see now I have no choice. The child you carry is a monster that cannot be allowed to be born. I've seen it happen once and I'm not about to see it happen again."

He pulled a diamond bladed dagger out of his belt. He was about to shoot it at Inori who was frozen to the spot when a large silver wolf with silver-grey eyes leapt through the wall and landed on Solomon. The wolf was only a little larger than Heartbreak had been. He sank his teeth into Solomon's shoulder and held on. Solomon howled with rage and tried to throw the wolf off. The wolf snarled and held on tighter. A single gunshot rang out and Solomon's struggles ceased. Blood trickled from the hole between his eyes, which were wide with shock.

The wolf released his grip and looked mournfully at Inori, who still held the gun. She was shaking violently. She dropped the gun and sank to the floor, crying. The wolf walked over to her and nosed her arm. She looked at the wolf and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Alucard moved beside her, resting his hand on her shoulder. The wolf growled at him. He glared back. Inori released the wolf and looked at him, her face still streaked with tears. He didn't know what he could say to her, she had to kill her own father. Alucard had known he didn't like Solomon; there had been something wrong with his behavior.

The wolf whimpered. He was standing by the door, with a hopeful expression on his face. He yipped and pawed at the door. Inori rose and walked over to the wolf.

"What does he want?" Alucard asked.

"He's going to show us how to get out of here," Inori replied.

"Inori," Melody said, "Is that who I think it is?"

Inori was silent a moment. "Yes," she finally said.

Alucard gave her an inquiring look but Inori pretended not to notice. She opened the door and looked out with a frustrated expression. There was a team of guards waiting outside the door. The wolf whimpered and backed away. The head of the guards, Vulcan, approached her with a note in his hand.

"Under any other circumstance Inori, you would be sentenced to death for your crimes. You broke two people who were under arrest out of their cells, and you murdered one of your own. But the note we found with Nirvana's body says otherwise."

He handed her the note. She opened it and read it.

_By now you have found my body. I am sorry to the whole guards who have been so loyal. I was wrong to sentence Sylvia and her daughter, Melody, to confinement. I wish to say that Inori should be cleared of all charges. The exile, Solomon, had used a forbidden curse to posses me and used me to get to her. I have sent my other half to watch over her. I also hope that Inori can forgive me. I was wrong to have tried to force you. I hope you find happiness with the vampire. And congratulations on the baby. Take care of my other half, and he will protect you always._

_-Nirvana-_

Inori almost cried again. Nirvana had died for nothing. He hadn't been himself; it had been her father speaking through him the whole time. She looked at the silver-eyed wolf and smiled. His ears pricked up and wagged his tail.

"We'll take you back to Earth," Vulcan said.

A/N: How sad, poor Nirvana. Well, Inori's baby is okay and Nirvana's other half is still alive. He'll act as a sort of guardian. Only four more chapters left… well, 3 plus an epilogue. We're so close. Then I start posting the sequel, when I get to actually writing it. I couldn't find the original version of this story because the computer it's on is out of service right now. Sorry! I'll get it back soon.


	15. Chapter 15

What's in a Name?

A/N: We're coming to a close. Only 3 chapters after this. (Okay, 2 plus an epilougue...) Psh. I have no ideas for my sequal. I need help! (grumbles to self) What I really need is a co-writter... (to audience) So... uh... any volunteers? PM me or e-mail me if you're interested. My old co-writter is in Utah right now, so she can't help me. Thank you so much Steph! I love you! And my good friend, Marishka (for the sake of privasy) helped with chapters 1-6 a _lot. _Yay! Thank you! And Mercutio Hellsing, you've been great. Send me a message sometime, I've been trying to reach you.

Any who, I'm babbling. Contact me in any manner you find effective if you wanna be my new co-writter and you get to preview chapters before they're even posted! Ja ne!

Inori sat on her bed, Nirvana by her side. It had been four months since they had rescued her mother and sister. Her father was dead and so was Nirvana. All that was left of her former fiancé was his wolf half. The wolf was fast asleep.

She was in the last stage of her pregnancy and she was finding it very hard to move around. Her child now had a thought wave and liked it when Inori fussed over her. Inori spoke with the baby as she had with Heartbreak, using colors and pictures. Inori still had yet to come up with a name for her daughter. Maybe Alucard would have some ideas. She smiled, resting her hand on her stomach. She couldn't wait for her to be born. Just a few more weeks was what the nurse had told her.

The only problem they faced now was that they had appeared in the news from the Ghoul attack four months ago. The vampires at least went undetected but someone had gotten a picture of her in wolf form. There were many speculations on this. That she had been a government experiment (although the government denied ever having that kind of technology) or, as the more religious population wanted to believe, she had been a savior sent by God. She figured the last was close enough, even though the Angels had little to do with their Creator. Inori had never seen the one the people called God herself but her mother said he was real. Inori had asked if her if she had ever seen God but Sylvia didn't reply.

She felt a particularly strong kick. Inori winced.

"Alright, no need to get fussy," she said. She found her daughter's mind and made a colorful picture of a wolf, with as much detail as she could. She made it look as much like Nirvana as she could with the feeling of friendship to go with it. She could feel the child's mental equivalent of a laugh. Inori still thought it was strange, talking to her baby before she had even been born, but then again, it was hard to ignore her. Especially now that she had already started talking to her. She hadn't told Alucard yet, but figured he might as well get introduced as he would hopefully be spending a good deal of time with her.

As if on cue, Alucard walked through the wall opposite her bed. Nirvana lifted his head and gave the vampire a stern look. Alucard ignored the wolf and walked over to Inori who smile brightly at him. The sun had set about an hour ago and apparently Integra had let him sleep in a bit. He sat down on the bed beside her and she rested against him.

"Just a few more weeks," Inori said.

"Do you have an estimated day yet?" Alucard asked.

"The 21st."

Alucard smiled. That was the week before Police Girl's birthday. He told Inori and she looked up at him.

"We should get her something," Inori said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe a pet?" Inori suggested.

Alucard shook his head. "Integra doesn't like animals."

"She let me keep Nirvana."

"He's different, he can protect you."

"Right..."

"How about some books?" Alucard suggested. "She's always borrowing mine."

Inori smiled. "Sounds good to me. What does she like to read?"

"She likes historical and historical-fiction," Alucard replied.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Who is Father Anderson?" Inori asked after a moment. "I've heard Integra mention him a few times."

Alucard stiffened. "A psychotic priest who has it out for me."

"I'm sure that's the case."

Alucard sighed and told her the whole story. She listened with a slight frown.

"And you didn't do anything? Poor man..."

"He was asking for it for a long time," Alucard said defensively.

"Still."

Alucard felt a new presence in his mind. It was somewhat hesitant and the moment he acknowledged it, it was gone. He blinked then tried to ignore it. Then it was back, a little stronger than before but no stronger than an infant. This time he couldn't ignore it.

"Inori, do you feel that?" he asked.

"I do," she said with a smile. "She has her own thought pattern now. I think she's just checking you out. You can respond to her, just don't use words."

"What do you mean no words?" Alucard asked uncertainly.

"Just use pictures," Inori tried to explain. "Or at least acknowledge her."

He thought about it for a moment when she "bumped" him. He smiled and nudged her back. He could feel her laughter and got a warm feeling from her as well.

"We still need a name," Inori whispered.

"How about Rei?" Alucard suggested.

"Rei? I like that," she said. "What do you think?" she asked the baby.

The baby seemed to like it. Inori laughed.

"Rei it is then."

Inori got off the bed, almost losing her balance in the process. Alucard caught her arm and steadied her.

"That's the only problem," she said. "I can barely walk on my own any more. And I'm so off balance."

"It will be over soon," Alucard said. "As you said, only a few more weeks."

Inori nodded and laughed. "Any way, I've been craving protein. Do you think Walter can find me something?"

"You can ask. Have you wanted any food in particular?"

"No, just something with protein in it," Inori shrugged. "I don't like eating meat, so I usually eat soy."

They walked out of the room and down to the main level. Walter was getting the blood packs for the two vampires and looked up when Alucard and Inori entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Inori, just who I needed to see," he said. "What would you like for breakfast?"

She explained her situation. Walter thought about it for a moment and went to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of whole milk and then went to the pantry and got a vitamin mix. Inori looked at it curiously and when he had mixed it into the milk, he handed it to her.

"High in protein and has other vitamins as well. It's not a whole meal though, what else would you like?"

She decided on cereal. Walter, after they had finished eating, asked Alucard to take a pack of blood down to Seras. They made their way to the basement, Alucard carrying the pack. Alucard knocked on Police Girl's door and waited a moment. After waiting and no one answering, he phased through the door, much to Inori's indignant protests. She heard a loud "MASTER!" and Alucard laughing. Inori couldn't stand it; she opened the door and walked in. Seras looked totally startled. She had a CD player by her and a book. _No wonder she didn't hear us, _Inori thought with a smile. Seras was glaring daggers at Alucard who was still laughing.

"I don't know how you put up with him, Inori," Seras grumbled.

Inori chuckled. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop him."

"Stop laughing!" Seras yelled. "It's not funny… could give me a heart attack."

"I'll believe _that_ when your heart starts beating again," Alucard replied, dodging a pillow hurled at his head.

Inori decided she'd help Seras out. She tipped off Seras and distracted Alucard long enough for Seras to nail him with her other pillow, knocking his hat off.

"Alright," Alucard said, picking his hat up off the ground. "Whose idea was that?"

Inori tried to keep a straight face but failed. She burst out laughing.

"I knew it!" He said. "It's all an evil conspiracy!" he poked Inori's sides and she shrieked with laughter.

"I give! I give!" Inori cried.

Alucard held her around her waist and held the blood pack in the other hand.

"Any way, Police Girl, we brought you breakfast," he said handing the packet to her.

"Uh… thanks," Seras said.

Alucard eyed the two women then said, "I'm still hungry. If you need me, I'll be in my room." With that, he passed through one of the walls and disappeared.

Seras wondered what that was about when Inori pulled up a chair and sat by Seras' bed.

"We finally decided on a name," Inori said.

"Really? What are you going to call her?" Seras asked.

"Rei," Inori replied with a smile.

"That's a pretty name. Did you come up with it?"

"No, Alucard did," Inori said, smiling at Seras' surprised look.

"Wow, who knew he had it in him?"

"I think he's creative," Inori said.

"Not saying he's not, I just didn't see him as being able to name a baby, that's all" Seras replied.

"Fair enough."

"When is she supposed to be born?" Seras asked.

"The 21st, that's what the nurse said," Inori said.

"I'm so excited," Seras said with a smile.

"I can't wait either."

"I only hope I can be there," Seras said.

A/N: Blah... this was kind of dull, but the last few chapters are cute. I also have a shocking conclusion. And, as I've said a hundred times before, the sequal will expand on the ending. Wah! I may or may not re-do the chapter. Tell me if it should stay. I have no idea when Police Girl's b-day is so I made it up. JAKAL WEIGHS OVER A 35 POUNDS!!! WHOOOO! And is roughly a foot and a half long. Ha! Big gun. - I have the Hellsing prayer in Japanese painted on my wall. It was a real pain to translate as there is no 'living-dead' in the Japanese language. So evil spirits had to do. I'm going to see if I can get it posted somewhere. And now that I have run out of things to rant about... please review! Buh-bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Special Delivery

A/N: Hello! I got no offers so I guess I'll look elsewhere. Inori has her baby! Woot! I haven't decided on a month yet but if you were paying attention to earlier chapters, the birth-day is now the 18th. I'm thinking sometime in summer or early fall. Any ideas? Any who... keep reviewing! Two chapters left! Then the sequal can get rolling. I really need help... My friend is in Italy right now so she's not helping. If you have any ideas for either story, I'm was lying on her bed, waiting. Alucard and Seras were out on some sort of mission and she had been left at the mansion due to the fact she could barely move. It had something to do with the Vatican, but Integra wouldn't tell her because she didn't want Inori getting all worked up. She felt a sharp pain run through her but it died away. She waited to see if it would happen again but it didn't. She shrugged. She felt slightly nauseous and wanted nothing more than to sleep. But those pains kept waking her up. She had half a mind to go talk to the nurse about it but the baby wasn't due for another few days. Another pain shot through her. Inori was beginning to get worried. She still didn't move. She didn't move until a big wave of pain washed through her. She got up slowly and began to make her way to the infirmary.

_You weren't due for another three days, _Inori thought as another contraction hit her. She had to stop every time one came. She hoped Integra was still in the building. She stood up again when she suddenly felt a warm liquid running down her legs. Another contraction hit her hard as she sank to the floor. She searched out Integra with her mind, trying not to panic.

She found her and asked her to get a doctor up near her room as fast as possible. She only had to wait a few minutes when she saw Integra followed by a couple of doctors with a stretcher.

_-break-_

Alucard and Seras were searching the building looking for Anderson who had been spotted entering not to long ago. He knew he was out of line entering Britain again after the war against the Nazis. Alucard was tempted to split up but he knew Seras wouldn't be able to hold Anderson off long enough for him to get there. So he made due with what he had to work with and continued down the hall.

Alucard paused, Seras stopped too. Suddenly, it felt as if his head was being split open as he was barraged by a powerful mental attack. He was able to put up his defenses to block out the prying but he had the sinking feeling that he had let something important slip. He heard a helicopter approaching. It kept getting closer until it was directly above the building. Alucard then realized this whole mission had been a lure to get him to get close enough to have his mind read. Alucard swore and rapidly made it to the top level. The helicopter was rising and was now out of range. Alucard felt a tinge of fear. He had no idea what had been taken. He looked down at a piece of paper nailed to the ground. He picked it up and read it.

Alucard felt his insides knot, like there was a rock in the pit of his stomach.

_Keep an eye on Inori and her babe, or else she belongs to us._

_-The Vatican-_

He shredded the paper and swore again. Seras ran up behind him and watched as the helicopter became nothing more than a speck.

"We should go back, now," Alucard said tensely.

_-break-_

Inori's mind was in a haze, the pain was so great she could barely see straight. Integra had been by her side for the past several hours she had been in labor. Her contractions had been evening out into a steady pattern and each one was stronger than the last. She wished the pain would stop. She vaguely heard Integra tell her that Alucard and Seras were on their way. She felt so tired. Inori closed her eyes for a moment when another contraction caused her to cry out in pain. She felt someone else enter the room and heard Integra's startled exclamation. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Honey, you're too tense, try and relax a little and I'll see what I can do for you," Sylvia said.

Inori felt her mother take her hand and the pain began to ease a little. Her mother began instructing her quietly and Inori found she was able to relax a little more. She was in labor for only another hour when she heard the shrill cry of a baby. She sighed as the pain finally subsided and after one more contraction, she was done.

Her mother stroked her hair and then helped her daughter sit up a little more. She watched the doctors clean the baby off and when they were done, they handed Inori her daughter. Rei stopped crying the moment she was in her mother's arms. Inori held the baby to her breast and Rei immediately began to nurse. Inori felt a flood of warmth rush through her as she held her baby. The baby had a light fluff of black hair and Inori couldn't tell what color her eyes were because they were closed.

The baby stopped nursing and looked around with a curious expression. Inori saw the baby's eyes were a deep shade of violet. Rei looked up at her mother and smiled. Inori was beside herself with happiness.

Inori looked at Sylvia and smiled. "Thank you so much, Mother."

"I thought you would need a good support near you and I think Integra did a good job getting you here."

Integra moved a little closer to look at the baby.

"What did you name her?" Integra asked.

"Rei," Inori responded. "Would you like to hold her?"

Integra took the baby in her arms, half expecting to hear a scream of protest but none came. Rei reached out and took a handful of blond hair and tugged it lightly. Integra smiled and smoothed the baby's hair. The baby cooed happily and reached back for her mother. Integra handed Rei back to Inori.

Alucard and Seras entered the room and Alucard froze when he saw Inori holding the tiny baby. She looked over at him and smiled and the baby shrieked with delight. He walked over to her and looked in wonder at their daughter.

"You should hold her," Inori said. "She's your daughter, too."

Alucard hesitated, he had never held a baby before.

"It's easy, just support her head."

He took the child and smiled tenderly at her. Rei babbled at him and laughed. She then yawned and curled up against him. Sylvia smiled and took the child from him.

"She needs to sleep after that whole ordeal. Inori, I'll take her to your room and you should rest as well. And you don't need to worry, I'll keep an eye on her," Sylvia said, taking the baby away.

Alucard smiled at Inori and she smiled back. She looked exhausted but content. He stroked her hair then took her hand. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, still smiling. Seras moved beside him.

"Congratulations, Master," she said.

"Police Girl, do you know anything about raising kids?" Alucard asked her after a moment.

"Not really," Seras said. "I used to baby sit so I know a little bit about how to interact with them."

"I'm going to need all the help I can get," Alucard said with an undertone of worry.

Seras didn't blame him. He had most likely never even been around children. Integra might be an exception but she was eight when he met her and she was mature for her age. To him it must just have been like talking to a small adult. Seras promised she'd help him when she could. They left the infirmary after a while and back to the basement. The sun was rising and everyone was tired.

_-break-_

Over the next month, both Inori and Alucard were learning how to raise a child. Thankfully, Sylvia was staying with them and helping them with all the basics. Diapers, feeding, and interacting. Alucard was almost overly protective of the child and rarely left her, or Inori's, side. He was always willing to watch Rei when Inori needed to do something or go somewhere for a while. Rei adored her father. She loved playing with his long black hair. She was also strong for someone so small. When she pulled hard enough, it hurt. She would be a powerful young girl when she was older. Inori had told him what her mother had told her about their baby.

Alucard didn't doubt she could be dangerous. But in all other ways, she was just a normal baby, except in the sense she never cried. She had cried when she had first been born, but that was because she didn't know what was happening, or where her mother was. But ever since then, not one cry. She also slept for most of the day. She was never very active during the day. At night, however, she was a bundle of energy.

There had been one question repeating itself in Inori's mind. She looked for her mother in hopes she would know. She found her in the library.

"Mother, what exactly do you call a vampire-angel hybrid?" Inori questioned. "I mean, she must have some race."

Sylvia looked her over then sighed. "She would be a Dark Angel. They are almost non-existent and are very powerful." She put the book she was looking through down.

"Then there are others?" Inori asked.

"They were all exiled. At the beginning of this world, they nearly ruled the entire dimension so they were banished to a distant dimension where they could do no damage," Sylvia explained.

"Rei won't be exiled, will she?" Inori asked nervously.

"Not unless she does something terrible," Sylvia replied.

"Like what?"

Sylvia chuckled. "You don't need to be so worried. She's in the best of hands. All you'll really need to do is teach her how to control her powers."

"How should I do that and when?" Inori asked.

"Well, for now I would put a block on her powers until she's maybe ten. By then she should be able to control herself," Sylvia said.

"What should we do about schooling?" Inori continued.

"Public school would be fine."

Inori stared at her mother.

"She may be able to make some friends," Sylvia said.

"Maybe…"

"Think of it this way, she'll be less aggressive towards a race she was raised with," Sylvia said seeing her daughter was less than willing to send her child to a public school.

"I guess you have a point," Inori said, starting to give in a little.

"Any way, she's your daughter, do what you will."

Nirvana walked in and sat down by Inori's feet.

"Ah, how is Nirvana doing these days?" Sylvia asked.

"He's fine, he really likes Rei, and she can't seem to get enough of him."

"I don't blame her," Sylvia said patting the wolf's head. "He's so good."

Nirvana wagged his tail at the petting.

"I only regret that he died," Inori said sadly.

Sylvia looked at her.

"What he did wasn't his fault," Inori explained what had happened. She hadn't told her mother before because the pain was too new.

Sylvia had a sorrowful expression. "I had no idea..."

"Where is Melody?" Inori asked when she had mentioned her sister.

"She's in training to sit in Council," Sylvia replied.

Inori smiled. "She always took after you."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Sylvia said, sighing.

Inori raised an eyebrow.

"She's headstrong like I was when I was her age. That's why I started her training now. Hopefully she'll get over her reckless behavior."

Inori laughed. She knew how impulsive Melody could be. Her mother couldn't stand it, and it showed. Though it was mostly because Melody was so much like Sylvia was when she was younger.

"Well, if she's anything like you were, she'll get over it in due time," Inori said.

"Sooner than later hopefully."

She felt Rei seeking her out. "I think Rei's hungry. Thanks for answering my questions. I'll talk to you later." Inori walked out of the library, Nirvana following close behind.

Sylvia watched her leave with a slight smile. She shook her head and picked up her book again.

A/N: And now we know what Rei is. I couldn't think of anything else. (listens for a moment) Hmph! Inori doesn't like the ending... She's yelling at me to change it... NO! Do _not _touch that! I'm late for class and my dear Inori is attempting to alter the story... I kill you!!! Ja-ne!


	17. Chapter 17

Even In Death

A/N: Now all that's left is the epilogue. As for you, Nightcat102, i think it would be easier for to send _me _an e-mail because I have no contact info for you. I left my address in either chapter 14 or 15. Or it's in my profile. As to everyone else, thank you soooo much for reviewing. I'm close to 40 reviews! If all goes well and i get a co-writter, the sequal (should I tell you the name yet? Nah...) will be posted soon. but it will go a lot slower than this one as this story was done before I started posting it. as always, R&R!

When Rei was six months old, Inori and Sylvia put the block on her powers. Rei squirmed in discomfort, obviously not liking it. She was close to crying, which would only have been her second time, but didn't. When they were done, Rei gave them both a dirty look and wouldn't have anything to do with them but immediately changed her mind when Inori offered her a piece of candy.

Rei was growing rapidly. Her black hair was filling out and now fell just past her ears. Her violet eyes had lightened a little and her teeth were coming in. Because of that she loved to chew on things. And, as always, she loved it when people paid her attention.

Alucard was amazed at fast she was growing. However, he still remembered the disturbing note form the Vatican. They hadn't made a move yet, but he knew they would. He knew they would do anything to weaken Hellsing. When, he did not know. He entered Inori's room and saw Rei crawling towards him. She attempted to stand, and for the most part, succeeded. She held on to his leg for balance and Alucard smiled.

Inori walked over and smiled. "She's been doing that all day. I think she really wants to learn to walk."

Rei reached up and Alucard picked her up. She was dressed in a little dark blue dress.

"You never told me they grew so fast," Alucard commented.

Inori chuckled. Alucard gave her an inquiring look, but all she did was shrug. Inori looked at him for a moment.

"Something's been bothering you," she said.

"What makes you say that?" Alucard asked. Rei squirmed and he put her down.

"You've been very quiet," Inori replied.

Rei looked at him and smiled. "Dah!"

Her parents looked at her. She laughed. "Dah-dee!"

Inori smiled and patted Rei's head. "That's right, that's Daddy."

Alucard was speechless. He felt a warm feeling that was new to him. No one had ever called him that before. He watched as Inori praised the child and encouraged her to keep saying it. After a few more tries, Rei had it down. Inori smiled at him.

_-break-_

The sun was rising and Inori had finally gotten Rei to bed. She stretched and yawned. Fortunately, Rei slept through the night now. Inori closed the curtains and got into bed herself. Even though she was tired, she didn't fall asleep. Something was wrong. Inori had the feeling something was going to happen, but she didn't know what. She tried to ignore the strange feeling but it persisted. Inori sat up and listened. She didn't hear anything, so she laid back down.

Suddenly, Inori felt a strange presence in her mind. She couldn't pin it but it made her feely extremely dazed. She lost her energy and couldn't move. _What's wrong with me?_ Inori closed her eyes trying to fight off the attack. She opened her eyes and would have yelled if she could have.

The figure looming over her was similar to Rei. He had semi-long black hair and violet eyes. He was dressed all in black. The man smirked. She saw he was holding something in his hand.

Inori tried to struggle against the weakness but it totally consumed her body. She couldn't even make a sound.

"No need to worry, nothing will happen to the baby," he said in a whisper.

Inori was scared for her daughter. Who was this man and what did he want? He held up what he was holding and it was the last she saw of him. The diamond-bladed dagger was imbedded in her chest. She saw the man disappear and heard Rei scream. The original weakness vanished and she mentally screamed for Alucard. He was there almost instantly. She heard a gun fire and could smell smoke.

"Maybe not this time," she heard the man say.

There was a loud _crack _and she felt Alucard beside her. She felt the life draining out of her. There was the orange glow of fire and she heard Alucard say something to her. Inori couldn't make out what he said. She felt him enter her mind. There was a sound of cracking wood. The flames were spreading rapidly

"_What happened?" _Alucard asked her.

She could barely form the words. _"It's too late; just promise me… you'll look after Rei…"_

That was when Alucard saw the blade that was concealed by the sheets. Inori's vision faded in and out. Then, she was gone.

Alucard panicked. He tried to pull the dagger out, but it was wedged too tightly. pulling it out now would have only done more damage. Her breathing slowed then stopped and her eyes went blank and lifeless. It all happened so fast, it didn't feel real. He stood up and took Rei. The child was crying and was obviously frightened. Alucard felt completely numb.

He woke his master and Seras. The fire had spread from Inori's room and was threatening to consume the whole building. A light caught his attention. Inori's body glowed in a white light. Her body formed into a bird made of light and spread its wings. With a loud shriek, it vanished. Inori's body was gone.

"_I shall return…"_

Alucard wasn't even sure he'd heard it. He was barely aware of the evacuation going on. Seras was making sure everyone was moving and Integra looked furious. Walter was calling the fire department. A few moments later they heard the sound of the sirens. Firemen rushed onto the scene and began to attempt to put the flames out. It seemed, however, that the more they tried to extinguish the flames, the bigger they got.

The flames died down after the entire building was burned to the ground. Everyone had gotten out without injury. At least he thought everyone had. He noticed Nirvana and Sylvia were missing. Alucard looked trough the crowd but didn't see them. Seras walked over to him.

"Master, where's Inori?"

Alucard looked back at the wreckage. Seras looked over and got the message. Rei had stopped crying and looked also at the ruins. A single crimson tear ran down his cheek.

A/N: RIP Inori... We will all miss you. So... what did everyone think? (smiles very widely) Any who... Inori needs to be dead for the sequal to work. You'll see. I'm up to chapter 3 and things are looking up. Tune in next time for the last chapter (epilogue... whatever!) for the conclusion to this story.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N: It's strange, really, knowing this is the last chapter I'll be posting for this story. Inori is not talking to me right now. (whispers to audience) She's mad that I killed her... (louder) Anywho I'll tell you the sequal is going to be called "Legacy." It'll focus mainly on Rei and Alucard. I will include the Vatican and everyone, blah, this is why I need help. I have only read books 1-4. Mendokuse... I haven't bothered with the others. Nightcat102, please e-mail me. I NEED HELP!!! Wah! Whatever. Read, review, you know the drill.

Rei was almost five now. She was tall for her age, but Alucard guessed it was because he and Rei's mother had both been tall. The mansion had been rebuilt but it still wasn't the same. Every room had been placed in its original place. The basement had been unaffected by the fire as it was surrounded by stone.

He watched Rei as she played with Nirvana. Sylvia had reappeared after the incident had happened. He remembered she asked him if Inori's body had taken any particular form after she had died. He told her she became a bird. Sylvia seemed satisfied with that answer and disappeared again.

He hadn't seen her for years until she had returned only a few nights ago. Rei was unsure of whether or not she could trust her at first. After all, it had been almost five years since she had seen Sylvia. She saw her father seemed fine with the woman so she accepted her. Sylvia spent as much time with Rei as possible, trying to make for the time she had lost.

The moon was waning and the night was clear. Rei came running up to her father.

"Come on, Daddy! Come play," she said, tugging his arm.

He gave her a tired smile. Rei looked up at him and sighed.

"You were thinking of Mommy again, weren't you?" she asked. "How 'come you never talk about her?"

"It's hard," he said.

Rei looked disappointed but didn't press the subject. She ran back over to Sylvia and Nirvana. He could hear her as she asked her grandmother about her mother.

"If it's alright with your father," he heard her say.

Rei came running back to him. She looked hopeful.

"Grandma says she can show me pictures if it's okay with you. Can I? Please?"

He looked at Sylvia who had an expression that seemed to say, _"Why not?"_

He nodded and Rei hugged him. "You can come too," she said.

He didn't have any pictures of Inori and he hadn't seen her in several years. They spent the rest of the night looking at pictures of Inori of when she was a child up until a few years before she died.

_Alucard stood in an empty field he didn't recognize. It felt familiar somehow. He heard a movement behind him and turned around. Inori stood there with a smile on her face. Alucard knew he had to be dreaming. _

"_I kind of is, yet not at the same time," she said. "I only came to tell you that I could come back."_

"_How?" Alucard asked her, trying not to get his hopes too high._

"_All you need to do is wait. My mother can give you more details."_

_He wanted so badly to believe her. She smiled again._

"_I know it's hard to believe a dream, but please do. I will come back, someday. I can't tell you when, but the Council is discussing my return now. That is how I am able to speak to you. I have to go now, just promise you'll wait."_

_She kissed him and-_

Alucard woke feeling better than he had in a long time. She was coming back. She had felt so real; there was no doubting it. He asked Sylvia and she confirmed it.

"It's possible if their body takes the form of a phoenix," she had said.

Sylvia told him if an Angel accomplished something great or had unfinished business, they could be revived to finish whatever was needed or just to continue an interrupted existence.

Alucard didn't say anything to Rei in case Inori didn't return. He figured she would be crushed if he got her hopes up. Sylvia agreed. It was a possibility, not a guarantee. Still, she did say she was returning. He only hoped it was soon.

A/N: Will Inori really come back?

Inori: (scowels) I hope so. What will Rei do wothout me?

D.P.: (glares at Inori) She has Alucard.

Inori: (walks away)

D.P.: (waving) Thank you to all my loyal readers! I love you all (in a friendly non-sexual sort of way). I haven't picked a co-writter yet, but might have one soon. Remember, you get sneak peaks at chapters before anyone else! For editing purposes of course. For the last time, I'm so if you want to be my co-writer, drop me a letter. Ja ne!


	19. Profiles Part 1

A/N: I don't know if this is allowed or whatever, but I decided to give basic info on the characters I used. Just stuff that was never really elaborated on in the story itself. The profile on Rei applies to Legacy.

Alucard is, well, everyone who reads/watches/knows about Hellsing knows Alucard. I just decided to add some fun facts I found on him.

Name: Alucard

Gender: Male (Actually, he _did _pose as a 16 year old (roughly) girl in Hellsing: The Dawn)

Age: 567

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 185lbs.

Family: Unknown

Inori is the protagonist of Love For A Vampire. Not a lot of information was given out on her during the story. So I've compiled as many facts as I could think of.

Name: Inori Ayanami (Last name when she was technically mortal)

Gender: Female

Age: 603 years

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 144lbs. (Had to be light enough to fly on some of her own physical power but still focus's on magic to get off the ground)

Family:

Mother: Sylvia

Father: Solomon (deceased)

Sister: Melody

Name: Rei Ayanami (she adopted her mother's last name)

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 127lbs.

Family:

Mother: Inori

Father: Alucard

Grandmother: Sylvia

Grandfather: Solomon

Aunt: Melody


End file.
